iCarly the Movie: iGRADUATE VICTORiOUS (In Theaters July 3rd, 2015)
by The Scilacticon Galaxy
Summary: Having spent the last 9 months living in Italy, Carly finally reunites with Sam and Freddie in Los Angeles to meet Sam's roommate, Cat Valentine, and reunite with their old friend, Tori Vega. Both the Ridgeway and Hollywood Arts High School GRADUATIONS are in about 2 WEEKS. Can we leave it all to Carly, Tori, and all of their friends to make them truly shine? (STORY IDEAS NEEDED!)
1. iNEED YOU TO READ THIS FIRST!

**_YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER FOR THE MAIN STORY, BUT READING THIS MAY GIVE YOU A BETTER EXPERIENCE!_**

* * *

Well everyone, This is MY VERY FIRST _iCarly_ and _Victorious_ story EVER written: _iCarly the Movie: iGRADUATE VICTORIOUS_. THIS is what I consider to be the TRUE finale of _Sam & Cat_. One that truly appeals to all the fans of _iCarly_ and _Victorious_.

Just so you know, I'm writing this story in the form of something I've always loved about _Drake & Josh_ that I've always wanted to see when _iCarly_ and _Victorious_ were still popular TV shows: **A REAL** ** _iCarly_** **and/or** ** _Victorious_** **MOVIE**. This story is how I envision an _iCarly_ and _Victorious_ crossover movie that's made special to conclude the epic sagas of both of these awesome shows. A movie that feels classic, while also feeling just as epic and heart-warming as Dan Schneider's 2 spectacular _Drake & Josh_ films.

 **So to make this story easy to read, here is a list of things you should expect while reading.**

 **...**

* * *

 **1\. The LAYOUT of the story is clean and somewhat complicated.**

\- The dialogue in this story is typed in **BOLD** so that the quotes from every character are easy to read. Dialogue from character thoughts, flashbacks, any form of technology, and SINGING VOICES will ALL be written in **_BOLD & ITALICS_**. Lyrics of songs that play DURING MONTAGE SEQUENCES with be _(ITALICIZED, IN BRACKETS, AND CENTERED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PAGE)._

\- Almost **EVERY RETURNING CHARACTER'S** NAME AND AGE will be **UNDERLINED & BOLD** when they FIRST APPEAR IN PERSON in the story (With a possible mention of the character's recommended level of APPLAUSE for their on-screen return as well). **BOLD text that is CENTERED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PAGE** **("EXCEPT FOR QUOTES")** indicates TEXT IN THE MOVIE THAT APPEARS ON-SCREEN.

\- I will be mentioning a LOT of history from previous episodes _iCarly_ and _Victorious_ in this story for those who aren't familiar with these shows to help everyone understand some things in the story. That history will be written in _BOLD & ITALICS_, if not through the dialogue of the characters, if you want to learn something about a character's past in their respective show. You can easily SKIP these facts if you're itching to read more of the story's current events...

\- This story takes place about **9 MONTHS** after the events of _iCarly_ , **13 MONTHS** after the events of _Victorious_ , and **1 MONTH** after the events _Sam & Cat_, so expect me to explain A LOT OF EVENTS THAT HAPPENED OFF-SCREEN WITHIN THOSE TIME PERIODS that influence the story. This imagined history will also be explained in **BOLD** only, if not through the dialogue of the characters.

...

* * *

 **2\. This story has INSANE, but EPIC LOGIC to live up to.**

\- First and foremost, this story takes places as if it were RELEASED AS A FILM RELEASED TO THEATERS IN JULY OF 2015: 3 years after _iCarly_ ended, 2 years after _Victorious_ ended, and 1 year after _Sam & Cat _ended.

\- This story also runs on the logic that Carly left for Italy in September of her Grade 12 school year when she was still 17 and returns 9 months later. I assume Carly left for Italy when she was 17, and I've written this story as if she's still 17 going 18 this year so that she and her friends will be graduating this year. It is possible that Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby could all be older than Tori and her friends, but an episode of _Sam & Cat _has stated that Sam and Cat are both still in high school, meaning that they have to be at least 17 or 18 years old maximum by then. I might also be pushing the date of Hollywood Arts graduation into July, even though graduations usually happen in June, so that the _iCarly_ gang can graduate first and join Tori for her graduation after.

\- The only real problem I had to consider when crafting this story into what would feel like a REAL 2015 FILM was THE AGES OF THE _iCARLY_ AND _VICTORIOUS_ CASTS IN 2015, who are all at least 2 YEARS OLDER than the characters they play on their respective shows. Thing is, Jennette Mccurdy and Ariana Grande were both about 21-22 years old when they worked on _Sam & Cat_ together in 2013 and 2014, somehow still looking like 17-year-old teenagers. By 2015, they've only been off-screen for one year, so with their arguments that got _Sam & Cat_ cancelled ASIDE, it wouldn't have killed them to do ONE LAST OUTING as 18-year-old Sam Puckett and Cat Valentine in 2015, IN SPITE of being 23-year-olds in real life, would it? I mean, think of it this way. Both Drake Bell and Josh Peck were around 22 years old by the time they worked on _Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh_ together with Miranda Cosgrove, who was about 15 years old back then. God knows if Drake Parker and Josh Nichols were still going to high school in that movie, but all I'm saying is, in terms of _iCarly_ and _Victorious_ , it would've been sweet to see BOTH CASTS ALL BACK TOGETHER on the big screen ONE LAST TIME after each series finale for EVERYONE'S FINAL APPEARANCE as their respective characters as they prepare to grow up, especially since _Victori-Yes_ and _#GettinWiggy_ weren't even official finales for _Victorious_ and _Sam & Cat_.

\- _iCarly_ and _Victorious_ may have gotten hour-long episodes and specials that FELT LIKE MOVIES, but they never had LIMIT-BREAKING FEATS that made the worlds of _iCarly_ and _Victorious_ feel like they were OUT OF A SITCOM FOR ONCE just like how _Drake & Josh Go Hollywood_ AND _Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh_ managed to pull that off TWICE. Some of the EPIC FEATS both _Drake & Josh _films manage to pull off in 2006 and 2008 include the addition of FOURTH WALLS and NEW CAMERA ANGLES in show-famous locations, having MORE SCENES OUTSIDE OF BUILDINGS, adding SUITABLE MUSIC to scenes to make them more engaging and tension-building, and finally the portrayal of seriousness in some characters you've known very well for the first time ever alongside their classic personalities. All I'm trying to say is, BOTH _iCarly_ and _Victorious_ were VERY WORTHY SHOWS of THAT EXACT KIND of film treatment when they were popular back in the day. Sadly, NO REAL LIMIT-BREAKING _iCarly_ OR _Victorious_ FILMS WERE EVER MADE the same way they managed to pull it off TWICE with _Drake & Josh_. **THAT KIND OF EPIC FINALE FILM, TAKING PLACE AFTER THE EVENTS OF** ** _iCarly_** **,** ** _Victorious_** **, AND** ** _Sam & Cat_** **, IS EXACTLY WHAT THIS STORY IS!**

 **Please try and bare with the logic of this story. If there are ANY problems, the only reason they MIGHT be present is because I want certain things in the story to be possible, especially in 2015!**

 **...**

* * *

 **3\. THIS IS THE TIMELINE OF** ** _PAST EPISODE EVENTS_** **THAT MY STORY WILL BE REFERENCING!**

This story takes place about **9 MONTHS** after the events of _iCarly_ , **13 MONTHS** after the events of _Victorious_ , and **1 MONTH** after the events _Sam & Cat_. **So what EXACT MONTHS did ALL of the episodes of** ** _iCarly_** **and** ** _Victorious_** **happen?**

Well, HERE is the way I envision the timelines of _iCarly_ , _Victorious_ , and _Sam & Cat_ ALL MOULDED into ONE TIMELINE OF 5 YEARS, MIXED in with the 3 YEAR timeline featuring the events of _Drake & Josh_ prior! This timeline runs from 2004 to the story's CURRENT GRADUATION YEAR of 2012. Most of the episode placements on this timeline are influenced by the episode airing dates, but some episodes have been shifted to new dates that I think make sense. Please keep in mind, **ALL OF THESE EPISODES ARE PLACED IN ORDER OF THEIR AIRING DATES!** The ONLY change I've made is that the events of _iOMG_ happen AFTER _iParty with Victorious_. I'm not sure why Carly went to school in _iGot a Hot Room_ if her birthday really IS in July rather than January, but aside from that, I hope the _iCarly_ and _Victorious_ timelines makes sense.

And, for all you fans of _Drake & Josh_ out there, I will come right out and say that I DID run into **SEVERAL BIG PROBLEMS laying out the** ** _Drake & Josh _****timeline here** , mainly due to the NOSENSICAL AGE RATIOS of Drake, Josh, and Megan that the show seems to have. Here's the problem I discovered while doing my research on the show. In Seasons 1-2 of _Drake & Josh_, the boys claim to be 15-16 while Megan claims to be around 9 and a half in _Drew & Jerry_. The biggest problem I ran into with this logic was that in Season 4, the boys are likely 17-18 AND still in high school while Josh claims that Megan is around 13 in _Megan's First Kiss_ and Megan claims that she is part of a 7th grade bake sale in _Really Big Shrimp_. This would mean that by the end of the show, and by the show's logic, Megan somehow aged 4 years while the boys only aged 3 years. This logic was very hard to process, because with _Driver's License_ happening before _Drew & Jerry_ to make an age ratio of 15-16 and 8-9 if Megan's birthday REALLY IS in May, FOLLOWED BY an age ratio of 17-18 and 12-13 around Season 4, **SOMETHING WAS VERY WRONG HERE**. Did the events of _Drake & Josh_ take place over the course of 3 years or 4 years? Because if Megan really DID age 4 years, the mistake in the timeline is one of two things: A) Drake and Josh were actually 14-15 years old at the beginning of the series if they're still in high school by the end, thereby NOT making sense for them to be able to get their driver's licenses in Season 2, OR B) Drake and Josh have ALREADY FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL when they claimed they still go to Belleview in _Megan's First Kiss_. MY GUESS is that since the boys aged from 15 to 18 by _Really Big Shrimp_ , the show ran for only 3 YEARS, meaning Megan's age jump from 9 to 13 was the one making mistakes in the timeline of the show. With MY interpretation of the events of the show happening over the course of 3 years, Megan is almost 5 years younger than the boys, and she was probably actually 10 or 11 years old when she claimed she was 9 and a half in _Drew & Jerry_, while Drake had finally turned 16 in _Driver's License_ prior. By _Megan's First Kiss_ , Megan had most likely just turned 13 years old, which would thereby BALANCE OUT the earlier age ratio of 10-11 and 15-16 with the older age ratio of 12-13 and 17-18. I know, this logic is VERY HARD to work with, but I laid it out AS BEST I COULD with my own theories as to why things happened this way. THANKFULLY, I didn't run into any problems with _Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh_ happening 1 year after the events of the main show, ASIDE from Drake claiming that Helen JUST GOT MARRIED when she said she was going to celebrate her divorce after about only a MONTH of being married. What makes it easy to interpret _Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh _happening 1 year after the events of _Really Big Shrimp_ is that there weren't any scenes of the boys still going Belleview High School, and Drake and Josh did seem like very busy guys who may have just came home from college to spend the holidays with their family, even if their parents practically abandoned them to spend the holidays elsewhere. In the end, I just hope my timeline makes some sense out of the age relationships of Drake, Josh, and Megan. They don't make sense at first glance, but I've tried to make sense out of them.

So WHY EXACTLY does this stuff with _Drake & Josh _even matter in an _iCarly_ and _Victorious_ movie story? Oh, you'll see! DON'T FORGET, the _iCarly_ gang DID meet two of Drake and Josh's closest friends at Webicon, Josh's boss at The Premiere DID become Principal of Hollywood Arts, and Sam and Cat DID see an extremely insane movie theater employee that NO ONE can forget, even if he looks EXACTLY like Carly's brother beneath his hockey mask. What exactly do these facts all MEAN when you put them all together? Well, I think this story will feed you that answer in the BEST WAY POSSIBLE... even if it does bring two EXTREMELY SIMILAR FACES together and create problems in the context of the story, already existing as the show within _iCarly_ and _Victorious_.

So anyway, if you see any problems with this timeline, **PLEASE LET ME KNOW!** I DID HAVE to cram many of _iCarly_ 's 4th and 5th season episodes into the end of 2010, AS WELL AS _Victorious_ 's 3rd and 4th season episodes into the end of 2011, JUST to free up space for _Sam & Cat_ and its 6 month gap in _#WeStealARockStar_ so that it would all lead up to July 2012 for everyone's graduation.

Well, here's the timeline. Hopefully, you'll relive some NOSTALGIC memories as you read this! ENJOY!

 **.**

 **EPISODE TIMELINE (2004-2012)**

 _\- iCarly_ episodes are in _ITALICS_

\- _Victorious_ episodes are in **_ITALICS & BOLD _**

_\- Sam & Cat _episodes are in **BOLD**

\- _Drake & Josh _episodes are in NORMAL LETTERS

 **.**

 **2004 (8 YEARS AGO: Ages 9-10 AND Ages 14-15) -** ** _Drake & Josh_** **Season 1**

 **SEPTEMBER 2004:**

1x1 - Pilot

 **OCTOBER 2004:**

1x2 - Dune Buggy

1x3 - Believe Me, Brother

 **NOVEMBER 2004:**

1x4 - Two Idiots and a Baby

1x5 - First Crush

 **DECEMBER 2004:**

1x6 - Grammy

.

 **2005 (7 YEARS AGO: Ages 10-11 AND Ages 15-16) -** ** _Drake & Josh_** **Season 2**

 **MARCH 2005:**

2x1 - The Bet

2x2 - Guitar

2x3 - Movie Job

 **APRIL 2005:**

2x4 - Football

2x5 - Pool Shark

2x6 - Smart Girl

 **MAY 2005:**

2x7 - Little Diva

 **JUNE 2005:**

2x8 - Blues Brothers

 **NOVEMBER 2005:**

2x9 - Driver's License

2x10 - Number 1 Fan

2x11 - Mean Teacher

2x12 - The Gary Grill

2x13 - Drew & Jerry

2x14 - Honor Council

.

 **2006 (6 YEARS AGO: Ages 11-12 AND Ages 16-17) -** ** _Drake & Josh_** **Season 3-4**

 **APRIL 2006:**

3x1 – The Drake & Josh Inn

3x2 – Peruvian Puff Pepper

3x3 - We're Married?

3x4 - Mindy's Back

 **MAY 2006:**

3x5 - The Affair

 **JUNE 2006:**

3x6 - Playing the Field

3x7 - Helen's Surgery

 **JULY 2006** :

3x8 - Paging Dr. Drake

3x9 - Foam Finger

 **AUGUST 2006:**

Mx1 – Drake & Josh Go Hollywood

 **SEPTEMBER 2006:**

3x10 - Girl Power

3x11 - Sheep Thrills

3x12 - Megan's New Teacher

3x13 - Little Sibling

 **OCTOBER 2006:**

3x14 - Theater Thug

3x15 - The Demonator

3x16 - Alien Invasion

3x17 - Dr. Phyllis Show

 **NOVEMBER 2006** :

4x1 - Josh Runs Into Oprah

4x2 - Vicious Tiberius

4x3 - The Wedding

4x4 - Mindy Loves Josh

 **DECEMBER 2006:**

4x5 - Who's Got Game?

4x6 - The Great Doheny

4x7 - I Love Sushi

.

 **2007 (5 YEARS AGO: Ages 12-13 AND Ages 17-18) -** ** _Drake & Josh_** **Season 4 /** ** _iCarly_** **Season 1**

 **JANUARY 2007:**

4x8 - The Storm

4x9 - My Dinner with Bobo

4x10 - Tree House

 **FEBRUARY 2007:**

4x11 - Josh Is Done

4x12 - Eric Punches Drake

 **MARCH 2007:**

4x13 - Megan's Revenge

4x14 - Steered Straight

 **MAY 2007:**

4x15 - Megan's First Kiss

4x16 - Battle of Panthatar

 **JUNE 2007:**

4x19 - Helicopter

4x20 - Dance Contest

4x17-18 - Really Big Shrimp

 **SEPTEMBER 2007:**

 _1x1 – iPilot_

 _1x2 - iWant More Viewers_

 _1x3 - iDream of Dance_

 _1x4 - iLike Jake_

 _1x5 - iWanna Stay With Spencer_

 **OCTOBER 2007:**

 _1x6 – iNevel_

 _1x7 - iScream on Halloween_

 **NOVEMBER 2007:**

 _1x8 - iSpy a Mean Teacher_

 _1x9 - iWill Date Freddie_

 _1x10 - iWant a World Record_

 **DECEMBER 2007:**

 _1x11 - iRue the Day_

 _._

 **2008 (4 YEARS AGO: Ages 13-14) -** ** _iCarly_** **Season 1-2**

 **JANUARY 2008:**

 _1x12 - iPromise Not to Tell_

 _1x13 - iAm Your Biggest Fan_

 **FEBRUARY 2008:**

 _1x14 - iHeart Art_

 _1x15 - iHate Sam's Boyfriend_

 _1x16 - iHatch Chicks_

 **MARCH 2008:**

 _1x17 - iDon't Want to Fight_

 _1x18 - iPromote Techfoots_

 _1x19 - iGot Detention_

 **APRIL 2008:**

 _1x20 – iStakeout_

 _1x21 - iMight Switch Schools_

 **MAY 2008:**

 _1x22 – iFence_

 **JUNE 2008:**

 _1x23 - iCarly Saves TV_

 _1x24 - iWin A Date_

 _1x25 - iHave a Lovesick Teacher_

 **SEPTEMBER 2008:**

 _2x1 - iSaw Him First_

 **OCTOBER 2008:**

 _2x2 - iStage an Intervention_

 _2x3 - iOwe You_

 _2x4 - iHurt Lewbert_

 **NOVEMBER 2008:**

 _2x5-7 - iGo To Japan_

 _2x8 – iPie_

 **DECEMBER 2008:**

 _2x9 – iChristmas_ **/** Mx2 - Merry Christmas, Drake  & Josh

 _._

 **2009 (3 YEARS AGO: Ages 14-15) -** ** _iCarly_** **Season 2-3**

 **JANUARY 2009:**

 _2x10 - iKiss_

 _2x11 - iGive Away a Car_

 **FEBRUARY 2009:**

 _2x12 - iRocked the Vote_

 _2x13 - iMeet Fred_

 **MARCH 2009:**

 _2x14 - iLook Alike_

 _2x15 - iWant My Website Back_

 **APRIL 2009:**

 _2x16 - iMake Sam Girlier_

 _2x17 - iGo Nuclear_

 **MAY 2009:**

 _2x18-19 - iDate A Bad Boy_

 _2x20 - iReunite With Missy_

 _2x21 - iTake on Dingo_

 _2x22 - iMust Have Locker 239_

 _2x23 – iTwins_

 _2x24-25 - iFight Shelby Marx_

 **SEPTEMBER 2009:**

 _3x1 - iThink They Kissed_

 _3x2 - iCook_

 _3x3 - iSpeed Date_

 **OCTOBER 2009:**

 _3x4 - iCarly Awards_

 _3x5 - iHave My Principals_

 **NOVEMBER 2009:**

 _3x6 - iFind Lewbert's Lost Love_

 _3x7 - iMove Out_

 **DECEMBER 2009:**

 _3x8-9 - iQuit iCarly_

 _._

 **2010 (2 YEARS AGO: Ages 15-16) -** ** _iCarly_** **Season 3-5 /** ** _Victorious_** **Season 1-2**

 **JANUARY 2010:**

 _3x10 - iSaved Your Life_

 _3x11 - iWas A Pageant Girl_

 **FEBRUARY 2010:**

 _3x12 - iEnrage Gibby_

 **MARCH 2010:**

 _3x13 - iSpace Out /_ **_1x1 – Pilot_**

 _3x14 - iFix a Pop Star /_ **_1x2 - The Bird Scene_**

 **APRIL 2010:**

 _3x16 - iWon't Cancel The Show /_ ** _1x3 - Stage Fighting_**

 _3x17 - iBelieve in Bigfoot /_ ** _1x4 - The Birthweek Song_**

 _3x18-19 – iPsycho /_ ** _1x5 - Jade Dumps Beck_**

 ** _1x6 - Tori the Zombie_**

 ** _1x7 - Robarazzi_**

 **MAY 2010:**

 _3x20 - iBeat the Heat /_ ** _1x8 - Survival of the Hottest_**

 ** _1x9 – Wi-Fi in the Sky_**

 ** _1x10 - Beck's Big Break_**

 ** _1x11 - The Great Ping-Pong Scam_**

 ** _1x12 - Cat's New Boyfriend_**

 ** _1x13 - Freak the Freak Out_**

 **JUNE 2010:**

 ** _1x14 - Rex Dies_**

 ** _1x15 - The Diddly-Bops_**

 ** _1x16 - Wok Star_**

 ** _1x17 - The Wood_**

 ** _1x18 - A Film by Dale Squires_**

 ** _1x19 - Sleepover at Sikowitz's_**

 **JULY 2010:**

 _4x1 - iGot A Hot Room_

 **AUGUST 2010:**

 _4x2 - iSam's Mom_

 **SEPTEMBER 2010:**

 _4x3 - iGet Pranky /_ **_2x1 - Beggin' on Your Knees_**

 _4x4 - iSell Penny-Tees /_ **_2x2 - Beck Falls for Tori_**

 _4x5 – iDo /_ **_2x3 - Ice Cream for Ke$ha_**

 _4x6-7 - iStart a Fan War /_ **_2x4 - Tori Gets Stuck_**

 _4x8 - iHire an Idiot /_ ** _2x5 - Prom Wrecker_**

 _4x9 - iPity the Nevel_

 **DECEMBER 2010:**

 _4x11-13 – iParty with VICTORiOUS_

 _4x10 – iOMG /_ ** _2x6 - Locked Up!_**

 _5x1 – iLost My Mind /_ **_2x7 - Helen Back Again_**

 _5x2 - iDate Sam and Freddie /_ **_2x8 - Who Did It to Trina?_**

 _5x3 - iCan't Take It /_ ** _2x9 - Tori Tortures Teacher_**

 _5x4 - iLove You /_ ** _2x10 - Jade Gets Crushed_**

 _5x5 – iQ /_ ** _2x11 - Terror on Cupcake Street_**

 _5x7-8 - iStill Psycho /_ ** _2x12 - A Christmas Tori_**

 _._

 **2011 (1 YEAR AGO: Ages 16-17) -** ** _iCarly_** **Season 5-7 /** ** _Victorious_** **Season 3-4 /** ** _Sam & Cat_**

 **JANUARY 2011:**

 _5x9 – iBalls /_ **_3x1 - The Breakfast Bunch_**

 _5x10 - iMeet the First Lady /_ ** _3x2 - The Gorilla Club_**

 _5x11 - iToe Fat Cakes_

 **FEBRUARY 2011:**

 ** _3x3 - The Worst Couple_**

 ** _3x4 - Andre's Horrible Girl_**

 **MARCH 2011:**

 ** _3x5 - Car, Rain, and Fire_**

 ** _3x6 - Tori & Jade's Playdate_**

 **APRIL 2011:**

 _6x1 - iApril Fools /_ ** _3x7 - April Fools Blank_**

 _6x2 - iGo One Direction /_ ** _3x8 - Driving Tori Crazy_**

 _6x3 - iOpen a Restaurant /_ ** _3x9 - How Trina Got In_**

 _6x4 – iHalfoween /_ ** _3x10 - Tori Goes Platinum_**

 ** _3x11 - Crazy Ponnie_**

 ** _3x12 - The Blonde Squad_**

 **MAY 2011:**

 _6x5 - iPear Store /_ ** _4x1 - Wanko's Warehouse_**

 ** _4x2 - The Hambone King_**

 ** _4x3 - Opposite Date_**

 ** _4x4 - Three Girls and a Moose_**

 ** _4x5 - Cell Block_**

 ** _4x6 - Tori Fixes Beck and Jade_**

 **JUNE 2011:**

 _6x6 - iBattle Chip /_ ** _4x7 - One Thousand Berry Balls_**

 _7x1-2 - iShock America /_ ** _4x8 - Robbie Sells Rex_**

 _7x3 - iGet Banned /_ ** _4x9 - The Bad Roommate_**

 ** _4x10 - Brain Squeezers_**

 ** _4x11 - The Slap Fight_**

 ** _4x12 - Star-Spangled Tori_**

 ** _4x13 – Victori-Yes_**

 **JULY 2011:**

 _7x4 - iFind Spencer Friends_

 _7x5 - iRescue Carly_

 **AUGUST 2011:**

 _7x6 - iLost My Head In Vegas_

 _7x7 - iBust a Thief_

 **SEPTEMBER 2011:**

 _7x8-9 - iGoodbye_

 **1x1 - #Pilot**

 **1x2 - #FavoriteShow**

 **1x3 - #TheBritBrats**

 **1x4 - #NewGoat**

 **1x5 - #TextingCompetition**

 **1x6 - #BabysitterWar**

 **1x7 - #GoomerSitting**

 **1x8 - #ToddlerClimbing**

 **OCTOBER 2011:**

 **1x9 - #MommaGoomer**

 **1x10 - #BabysittingCommercial**

 **1x11 - #RevengeOfTheBritBrats**

 **1x12 - #MotorcycleMystery**

 **1x13 - #SecretSafe**

 **1x14 - #OscarTheOuch**

 **1x15 - #DollSitting**

 **NOVEMBER 2011:**

 **1x16 - #PeezyB**

 **1x17 - #SalmonCat**

 **1x18 - #Twinfection**

 **1x19 - #MyPoober**

 **1x20 - #MadAboutShoe**

 **1x21 - #MagicATM**

 **1x22 - #Lumpatious**

 **1x23 - #TheKillerTunaJump #Freddie #Jade #Robbie**

 **DECEMBER 2011:**

 **1x24 - #YayDay**

 **1x25 - #BrainCrush**

 **1x26 - #BlueDogSoda**

 **1x28 - #FresnoGirl**

 **1x29 - #StuckInABox**

 **1x30 - #SuperPsycho**

 **1x31 - #DroneBabyDrone**

 **1x32 - #FirstClassProblems**

.

 **2012 (PRESENT: Ages 17-18) -** ** _Sam & Cat_** **/** ** _iCARLY THE MOVIE: iGRADUATE VICTORiOUS_**

 **JANUARY 2012:**

 **1x33 - #KnockOut**

 **1x34 - #WeStealARockStar**

 **JUNE 2012:**

 **1x35 - #GettinWiggy**

 **JULY 2012:**

 ** _iCarly the Movie: iGRADUATE VICTORiOUS_** **(THIS STORY!)**

.

.

Well, there you go. What do you think? Do you like it? Relive any fun memories? Does this timeline make sense? **LET ME KNOW IF THERE ARE ANY PROBLEMS.**

 **...**

* * *

 **4.** **The Epic and Somewhat Overwhelmingly AWESOME CAST OF CHARACTERS**

As this story progresses, you can expect ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS to appear SOMEWHERE in the story. Count on it. You can also expect 24 of these characters to have MAJOR ROLES in this story. They've all been fan favorites.

So here's the cast! EACH character is listed with their Name, 2012 Age (based on MY TIMELINE), The Name of Their Actor, The Actor's 2015 Age, Their Character Description, and Their Importance to their Respective Show with a possible hint of what they've been up to. So, HERE THEY ARE!

 **.**

 ** _iCarly Cast_**

 ** _17-18 - Carly Shay (21-22 - Miranda Cosgrove)_**

 ** _Full Name: Carlotta Taylor Shay_** **, The 'bright' protagonist of** ** _iCarly_** **, The retired star of** ** _iCarly_** **(Main Role).** In the 9 months she's spent with her father in Italy, Carly Shay hasn't really changed a bit since she left Seattle and is still the same bright and hilarious young woman she was when she left. Carly is somewhat nervous to start _iCarly_ with her friends again, having been off the web for 9 months, but Carly is very excited to be getting back together with all of her friends again, while also making some new friends along the way with a girl she'd met before, Tori Vega. Unfortunately, ONLY ONE THING ABOUT CARLY HAS CHANGED, lingering in her ever since she left Seattle 9 months ago: Carly had given up her dream of dating boys and finding a boyfriend COMPLETELY to live a more normal life, thinking of only one person in her life who was actually capable of breaking the spell if he was up for it.

 ** _17-18 - Sam Puckett (22-23 - Jennette McCurdy)_**

 ** _Full Name: Samantha Faye Puckett_** **, The fearless protagonist of** ** _Sam & Cat_** **, Carly's lovable and vicious best friend, The retired co-host of** ** _iCarly_** **, Cat's roomate (Main Role,** ** _Sam & Cat_** **Main Role).** Sam hasn't changed a bit since _Sam & Cat_ and is still living with Cat in Los Angeles, currently going through her last day as a babysitter of "Sam & Cat's Super Rockin' Fun-Time Babysitting Service". After about 5 years of learning life lessons from Carly and Freddie on her adventures with _iCarly_ , and about 9 months of fun adventures with Cat, Sam really is growing up and she is still unsure of what she wants to do with her life, aside from finding a proper job so she can buy all the food she wants. At this point, with Cat practically having the time of her life with her friends right now, above all else, Sam really misses Carly and Freddie and just really wants to see them again. They were the ones who changed her life for the better.

 ** _17-18 - Freddie Benson (22-23 - Nathan Kress)_**

 ** _Full Name: Fredward Karl Benson_** **, Carly's nerdy best friend, The retired technical producer of** ** _iCarly_** **(Main Role).** Freddie's still the same nerdy guy of technology that you all know and love, but he has grown a little more in the past 7 months since _#TheKillerTunaJump_. In his spare time, Freddie still hangs out with both Spencer and Gibby. When Sam invites all of them to Los Angeles to reunite with the _Victorious_ gang and explains that she's also inviting Carly, Freddie is ready to get his camera and laptop back out, return to Los Angeles, and resume his role as the technical producer of _iCarly_. Whoever Freddie still has feelings for between Carly and Sam has ALWAYS been one _iCarly_ 's MOST ANNOYINGLY-DISCUSSED MYSTERIES among fans.

 ** _30-31 - Spencer Shay (37-38 - Jerry Trainor)_**

 ** _Full Name: Spencer William Shay_** **, Carly's childish and artistic older brother (Main Role).** Spencer hasn't really changed that much either. He still creates spectacular works of art in his apartment and he STILL randomly sets whatever he touches on fire. Has he grown up at all? Well, yes and no. Ever since Carly left, Spencer has been looking for a proper job so that he can earn his own money and not have to ask his dad to send him money. Unfortunately, outside of jobs involving artwork, Spencer hasn't held down a job for more than a month due to how many things he's set on fire. At the same time, aside from Socko, Spencer hasn't been able to make any new friends his own age. However, Spencer is still content with hanging out with the two remaining teenage friends he has in Seattle, Freddie and Gibby. Having the apartment all to himself nowadays, Spencer just really misses his dad and little sister very much. He also hopes Sam hasn't got into an accident with the motorcycle he gave her 9 months ago.

 ** _17-18 - Gibby Gibson (18-19 - Noah Munck)_**

 ** _Full Name: Orenthal Cornelius Hayes Gibson_** **, The** ** _iCarly_** **gang's weird but lovable friend (Season 1-3 Recurring Role, Main Role Season 4 Onward).** Gibby's still the same strange and lovable friend of the _iCarly_ gang. He obviously doesn't take his shirt off anymore, but he has taken school very seriously in the past few months and constantly hangs around with Freddie. In his free time, Gibby has found some interesting things to do with the replica of his head, like having him try on a bunch of unique hats and giving his head a graduation hat too. Everyone including Freddie didn't even ask him why he did that, but everyone was just happy that even though he keeps his shirt on now, Gibby clearly hadn't changed a bit.

 ** _48-49 - Marissa Benson (51-52 - Mary Scheer)_**

 ** _Full Name: Marissa Louise Benson_** **, Freddie's crazy and overprotective mother (Recurring Role).** Mrs. Benson is still the same freaky mom she's always been, often going crazy when Freddie isn't around. But in this story, she eventually learns to accept that Freddie is indeed growing up and that a lot of things will change as he grows older, whether she wants them to or not. No matter where Freddie is though, the chip in his brain will always be her tracking device to be with Freddie.

 ** _53-54_** **** ** _\- Colonel Steven Shay (43-44 - David Chisum)_**

 ** _Full Name: Colonel Steven Lawrence Shay_** **, Carly and Spencer's father, the Colonel in the U.S. Air Force (** ** _iGoodbye_** **).** Carly's father is a very busy guy, but after sorting things out with his U.S. Air Force team recently, Steven managed to book 2 weeks off from his military base in Florence just to spend some time with his daughter before and after her graduation. Steven was even willing to put his job at risk just spend time with his daughter, because Carly was way more important to Steven than his job. After 6 years apart from his children, Steven felt proud that they'd managed to live on on their own, while also feeling like a terrible father for not having raised Carly himself. Fortunately, Steven's Air Force team was more than willing to let Steven take some time off to be with his daughter, being huge fans of _iCarly_ themselves. Carly also still loves her father very much, remaining proud of his work and having spent all of her mutual free time with him again like they had 6 years ago before he left. Having spent time together in Italy for about 9 months now, Steven is ready for his daughter to grow into the strong adult woman he knows Carly can be, all thanks to the support of Spencer and Carly's closest friends.

 **30-31 – Socko (?)**

 **Spencer's unseen best friend UNTIL NOW (Off-Screen Recurring Role).** Socko's face has never been see before, but now's his time to shine with the rest of the cast, having freed up some time to help Spencer with his friends and family reunion. I'll leave it up to YOU to picture what he looks like.

 **? – T-Bo (? - Bobby Bowman)**

 **The owner of the Groovy Smoothie, A friend of the** ** _iCarly_** **gang (Recurring Role).** T-Bo hasn't changed at all. His role in this story is very minor, but he is excited when he hears that the iCarly gang is getting back together in Los Angeles.

 **15-16 – Nevel Papperman (20-21 - Reed Alexander)**

 **An old rival of the** ** _iCarly_** **gang and the owner of** ** _Nevelocity_** **(Recurring Role).** I don't think Nevel plans on messing with _iCarly_ again, but then again, he just can't ignore them either, having escaped that mental hospital in _#SuperPsycho_. What should I do with him in this story?

 **17-18 – Wendy (23-24 - Mary Ann Springer)**

 **One of Carly, Sam, Freddie's closest friends at Ridgeway (Season 2 Recurring Role).** There ARE a few mentions in _iCarly_ that Wendy still goes to Ridgeway in Seasons 5 and 6, and I honestly wonder why she mysteriously vanished after Season 2, her last on-screen appearance being _iFight Shelby Marx_. I dunno why, but she was honestly one of my favorite characters in Season 2, seeing how close she was with the _iCarly_ gang. Just like Gibby, I would've loved to see Wendy become a main cast member that would grow up with the rest of the _iCarly_ cast, had she remained in the series. Her role in this movie is very minor, but she will most likely be mentioned the most out of all of Carly's old classmates and she will reunite with Carly and Sam at some point in the story.

 **17-18 - Jeremy / "Germy" (21-22 - Nathan Pearson)**

 **The 'germiest' kid at Ridgeway (** ** _iNevel_** **,** ** _iWill Date Freddie_** **,** ** _iDon't Want to Fight_** **).** "Germy" was one of my favorite side characters alongside Gibby in _iCarly_ 's first season and I'd love to see what he's like all grown up now. Is he better now? Or is he still obnoxiously sick? He will make a cameo appearance.

 **17-18 - Wesley (? - Collin Hooks)**

 **A talented and somewhat cringeworthy beatboxer at Ridgeway (** ** _iPilot_** **,** ** _iGot Detention_** **,** ** _iGo Nuclear_** **).** This kid was probably one of the funniest gags in Season 1 alongside Germy and I'd love to see if he is still continuing to do his obnoxious but hilarious beatboxing that was probably at its funniest in the pilot episode. He will make a cameo appearance.

 **17-18 - Tareen (? - Libe Barer)**

 **An extremely hyper classmate of Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby (** ** _iSpy a Mean Teacher_** **,** ** _iDon't Want to Fight_** **).** In the two episodes she appears in, Tareen is portrayed as an extremely hyper character, but her personality doesn't go much beyond that. She may not be one of the most memorable students at Ridgeway, but her hyperactivity would be admittedly funny and recognizable to fans of _iCarly_ 's first season. At least for me anyway, since _iDon't Want to Fight_ is one of my favorite _iCarly_ episodes of all time. She will make a cameo appearance.

 **21-22 - Jake Krandle (23-24 - Austin Butler)**

 **Carly's friendly ex-boyfriend who supports "Creddie" (** ** _iLike Jake_** **).** Jake was one of the first guys Carly had ever been seen crushing on in _iCarly_ , and even though he probably doesn't go to Ridgeway anymore, since he was senior, he will make a cameo appearance. Funny thing I should mention though, Jake and Carly kind of made out in ANOTHER MOVIE that happened to be released in 2015. Kind of scary when you think about it. Was THAT what happened when Carly went to Italy? Not in MY STORY and many others, but it's still freaky to think of.

 **17-18 – Jonah (24-25 - Aaron Albert)**

 **Sam's hated ex-boyfriend for trying to kiss Carly (** ** _iHate Sam's Boyfriend_** **).** This guy came from one of the first episodes I've ever seen Sam act so nice in. Unfortunately, Sam's happiness with Jonah didn't last, but the way they break up though was pretty funny. I hear Jonah made a cameo in _iGet Pranky_ too. Did he? He will make another cameo appearance.

 **17-18 – Pete (23-24 - Graham Patrick Martin)**

 **Sam's friendly ex-boyfriend who'd call her to back him up in a fight any day (** ** _iMake Sam Girlier_** **).** Pete is probably my favorite guy that Sam's ever dated. I honestly wonder how they broke up, because the episode he was in made it very clear how much Pete liked Sam for who she was, making Sam very happy. He will make a cameo appearance.

 **17-18 – Adam (23-24 - Max Ehrich)**

 **Carly's ex-boyfriend who'd been beaten up at Webicon by her fans (** ** _iStart a Fan War_** **).** There's not much I can say about Adam, aside from the fact that he comes from one of my favorite iCarly episodes and he's the ex-boyfriend of Carly with the MOST FORCED break-up ever, aside from Austin who Carly didn't even really know all that well. Adam will make a cameo appearance.

 **17-18 – Brad (? - Justin Prentice)**

 **Freddie's tech savvy pal,** ** _iCarly_** **'s former intern (** ** _iHire an Idiot, iOMG_** **).** I honestly wonder where Brad went after _iOMG_ , because he was made such a great character in the episodes he was in AND he was hired as iCarly's new intern. Where the heck did he go after that?! Sam wasn't in love with him like Carly and Freddie thought she was, but he was a pretty good character. He will make a cameo appearance.

 **17-18 - Shannon Mitchell (? - Annamarie Kenoyer)**

 **Gibby's ex-crush who is still flirting with Freddie all these years later (** ** _iWin a Date_** **).** Shannon comes from one of my favorite Season 1 episodes and I think it'd be pretty funny if she was still flirting with Freddie all these years later with extremely negative degrees of success. Both he and Gibby would be pretty mad at her if she did that though. She will make a cameo appearance.

 **17-18 – Rueben (20-21 - Gary Pease)**

 **Gibby's ex-best friend who loves speaking in nonsensical metaphors (** ** _iWin a Date_** **).** Rueben comes from the same episode as Shannon and even though I couldn't understand a single thing he said, his metaphors were just plain hilarious. It'd be interesting to see what he's like now. He will make a cameo appearance.

 **? – Principal Ted Franklin (58-59 - Tim Russ)**

 **The wise principal of Ridgeway High School (Recurring Role).** Principal Franklin is still the best school principal I've ever seen in a teen sitcom, and I'm honestly really upset that they brought back Ms. Briggs in _iGoodbye_ , but not him, especially since Principal Franklin was the first _iCarly_ character to appear ON-SCREEN in _iPilot_. His role in this film is somewhat minor and major.

 **? - Ms. Francine Briggs (61-62 - Mindy Sterling)**

 **Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby's meanest and crabbiest teacher with crazy pointy boobs (Recurring Role).** Ms. Briggs is still the same bratty teacher she was since the very first episode of _iCarly_ , even at Ridgeway's graduation ceremony. She's also admittedly one of the most memorable characters in _iCarly_ , and heck, I was so happy to see her one last time in _iGoodbye_ , even if her boobs were still just as pointy as before. She will make a cameo appearance.

 **? – Mr. Howard (67-68 - David St. James)**

 **One of Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby's meanest teachers (Recurring Role).** Basically "Mr. Briggs", Mr. Howard is still the same mean teacher he's always been at Ridgeway. I seriously love and hate his portrayal in _iGot Detention_ and _iHave My Principals_ , but I doubt he's really grown since then. Heck, he hates his wife, who apparently thinks he's a loser, so what the heck can you do about that? I just hate to imagine him making out with Ms. Briggs, which was apparently said to have happened in _iTwins_. But with those gross images aside, Mr. Howard is admittedly a very funny character in most of the episodes he's in. He will make a cameo appearance.

 **? – Mr. Stern (? - Joseph Buttler)**

 **A teacher at Ridgeway constantly walking through the halls (Recurring Role).** I don't exactly know too much about this teacher character, but he is constantly seen walking through the halls of Ridgeway, telling people to get to class and punishing kids for any rough hallway activity, sometimes based on funny misunderstandings. He will make a cameo appearance.

 **? – Mr. Gregory Devlin (? - Adrian Neil)**

 **Carly's unreasonable history teacher (** ** _iPromise Not to Tell_** **,** ** _iKiss_** **).** Mr. Devlin isn't quite as mean as Ms. Briggs or Mr. Howard, but he was definitely quite unreasonable for giving Carly a B grade for a history report printed on 3-hole paper, which apparently he hates. He was also pretty unreasonable for telling Freddie to be proud of having never kissed a girl as well, but other than those two incidents, he isn't quite as despicable as Carly, Sam, and Freddie's other teachers. He will make a cameo appearance.

 **49-50 – Pam Puckett (54-55 - Jane Lynch)**

 **Sam's extremely absurd and insane mother (** ** _iSam's Mom_** **).** Sam's mom appears on-screen in only one episode, but it'd be interesting to see what she's up to now. That is, if she hasn't been arrested again. Her daughters are growing up and she still loves them, in spite of her insane nature. She will make a cameo appearance.

 **17-18 – Melanie Puckett (** ** _22-23 - Jennette McCurdy_** **)**

 **Sam's complete opposite twin sister (** ** _iTwins, #Twinfection_** **).** Melanie is graduating from her boarding school and is currently on a very busy job hunt, unlike Sam, who couldn't even get close to graduating from online school and finds job-hunting just plain difficult. As Sam's faithful twin sister, Melanie never misses _iCarly_ , and when Melanie hears that the _iCarly_ gang is getting back together in Los Angeles, she is super excited to see her sister's face online again. She will make a cameo appearance.

 **16-17 - Mandy Valdez (18-19 - Aria Wallace)**

 ** _iCarly_** **'s self-proclaimed "biggest fan" who loves quacking like a duck (** ** _iAm Your Biggest Fan, iWant My Website Back_** **).** Mandy was one of the most insane, but nice characters in the early days of _iCarly_ , and with _iCarly_ 's return to the internet, what is she like now, all grown up? She will make a cameo appearance.

 **17-18 – Missy Robinson (22-23 - Haley Ramm)**

 **Carly's ex-best friend who was jealous of her friendship with Sam (** ** _iReunite With Missy_** **).** I'm still somewhat disappointed Missy Robinson was an antagonist (Because Haley Ramm is actually Miranda Cosgrove's friend in real life). Hopefully, Missy has grown up and realized that you can indeed have more than one best friend. She will make a cameo appearance.

 **17-18 – Nora Dershlit (20-21 - Danielle Morrow)**

 **An old enemy of the** ** _iCarly_** **gang in prison still seeking revenge (** ** _iPsycho, iStill Psycho, #SuperPsycho_** **).** Nora is one the most insane female characters on _iCarly_ , and _Sam & Cat _has already shown that she still is. Hopefully she's still locked up in prison, "Somewhere Near Seattle".

 **52-53 - Lewbert Sline (36-37 - Jeremy Rowley)**

 **The crazy and easily irritated doorman of the Bushwell Plaza with a giant hairy wart on his cheek (Recurring Role).** Lewbert is still the same crazy doorman he's always been. Hopefully, he'll be ready for some "messin' with" from the _iCarly_ gang once again.

 **17-18 – Shelby Marx (** ** _21-22 - Victoria Justice_** **)**

 **The best young adult female MMA fighter in the world (** ** _iFight Shelby Marx_** **).** Shelby may or may not still be the best young female fighter in the world anymore, as it's been about 3 years since she fought Carly, but her strength has definitely grown with her and she's still as great a fighter as ever. She won't be meeting with Carly face to fae again, but Shelby herself is still a big fan of _iCarly_.

.

 ** _Victorious Cast_**

 ** _17-18 - Tori Vega (21-22 - Victoria Justice)_**

 ** _Full Name: Victoria Dawn Vega_** **, The 'shining' protagonist of** ** _Victorious_** **, One of the most talented singers at Hollywood Arts (Main Role).** Having discovered her talents from her friends over the years and still remaining one of best singers at Hollywood Arts, Tori has only continued to make everyone's day shine with every song she sings, while also wondering why some people confuse her with Shelby Marx. But with only one more week at Hollywood Arts before she graduates, Tori is still trying to decide what she's going to do with her singing skills, wondering if she really is unafraid of putting her dream of being a famous singer in action, as well as becoming Los Angeles's main attraction. Tori also misses watching _iCarly_ online very much, having been a huge fan. At the same time, one of Tori's closest friends is about to surprise her with a 9-month secret related to _iCarly_ that Tori STILL doesn't know yet.

 ** _17-18 - Andre Harris (21-22 - Leon Thomas III)_**

 ** _Full Name: Andre Griffin Harris_** **, Tori's best friend, A gifted song writer and instrument player (Main Role).** Andre is still a very talented musician at Hollywood Arts and is very excited to be graduating with Tori and the gang. After getting sucked into tons of crazy situations with his friends over the past 3 years, Andre really is going to miss Hollywood Arts, his music being one of his most treasured gifts from the school. Having been a student of the school for a very long time, he even still remembers convincing Tori to stay at Hollywood Arts with the use of 3 simple words: "Normal is boring".

 ** _17-18 – Robbie Shapiro (23-24 - Matt Bennett)_**

 ** _Full Name: Robert Hudson Shapiro_** **, The gang's nerdy bright friend, Cat's boyfriend (Main Role).** As a student who is very talented with acoustic guitar, tech theater, and ventriloquism alongside his annoying puppet pal, Rex, Robbie Shapiro hasn't really changed much either since _#TheKillerTunaJump_ , staying in school and becoming very excited for his graduation at Hollywood Arts. Robbie is still the same jolly nerdy guy who often makes people feel sick, but there's one swell young girl he truly loves who's never looked him in the eyes and said that directly to his face: Cat Valentine.

 ** _17-18 - Jade West (21-22 - Elizabeth Gillies)_**

 ** _Full Name: Jadelyn Egan West_** **, Tori's frenemy, Cat's best friend, Beck's girlfriend (Main Role).** Jade is still the same dark and bossy girl she's always been, but to everyone's amazement, Jade has matured a lot since Tori's first day at Hollywood Arts and she'd really hate being apart from Tori, even if they're still "frenemies" on their future paths to success. She still continues to scare people with her dark eyes, multi-highlighted hair, bossy attitude, and any pair of scissors she happens to carry around, and having met Sam about 7 months ago in _#TheKillerTunaJump_ , Jade continues to stay in touch with Sam, but often only under Cat's supervision so Sam won't "steal" Jade again. Jade is also still dating Beck and Beck is really proud of her for how much is girlfriend has grown.

 ** _17-18 - Cat Valentine (21-22 - Ariana Grande)_**

 ** _Full Name: Catarina Kenzie Valentine_** **, The happy protagonist of** ** _Sam & Cat_** **, Jade's best friend, Robbie's girlfriend, Sam's roommate (Main Role,** ** _Sam & Cat_** **Main Role).** Ending her babysitting business to prepare for her graduation, Cat has changed DRASTICALLY over the years since the first season of _Victorious_ and that's actually something I'm going to EXPLORE in this story to find the reason why. In this story, Cat will still be as high-spirited and happy as she is in _Sam & Cat_, but she will start behaving a lot more mature again, speaking in a less annoying voice, wearing cooler clothes that aren't ALWAYS PINK anymore, and acting a lot less naïve in times of seriousness to make her a bit less stupid. Basically, she'll look and start acting like Cat Valentine from the first season of _Victorious_ again. I don't completely hate her portrayal in _Sam & Cat_, but as the story of her graduation from Hollywood Arts, I think Cat's early portrayal in _Victorious_ might be best. Cat's old appearance and maturity have indeed returned, but Cat herself is still very shy and the confidence that was bottled up by her insane brother still has yet to return. That aside, Cat can't wait to meet Sam's best friend Carly, because Cat loves _iCarly_.

 ** _17-18 - Beck Oliver (22-23 - Avan Jogia)_**

 ** _Full Name: Beckham Tudor Oliver_** **, Andre's best friend, Jade's boyfriend (Main Role).** Beck is still the same handsome and talented actor he's always been at Hollywood Arts and is happily still dating Jade. Still unsure of where to take his acting skills, Beck just wants to find a career where he and Jade can stick together as actors where they will always be happy together. After all, Beck still loves Jade very much and wants to keep her smiling, even if whatever he has to do to achieve that goal kills him. Over the past few months, Beck has helped Jade mature a lot, but in his time spent alone with her, some of Jade's dark and devious personality may have rubbed off on him too...

 ** _18-19 - Trina Vega (25-26 - Daniella Monet)_**

 ** _Full Name: Katrina Lynn Vega_** **, Tori's dumb and slightly untalented older sister (Main Role).** Having finally getting accepted into a performing arts college about 13 months ago, Trina has finally returned home recently to attend her sister's high school graduation, remaining the person who helped and encouraged Tori to stay at Hollywood Arts in the first place. After about 9 months in college away from her family, Trina has also become somewhat more mature about her goals of becoming famous, not taking advantages of others anymore or stocking celebrities, but still being obsessed with celebrities no less. In college, Trina's talents have finally somewhat improved, making her only "slightly less" talented then Tori now.

 ** _X - Rex Powers (36-37 - Jake Farrow)_**

 ** _Full Name: Rex Cane Powers_** **, Robbie's funny but despicable puppet pal (Recurring Role).** Nowadays, Robbie only carries Rex around whenever he goes to Hollywood Arts. His mouth is still pretty big with insults, but thankfully, Rex has matured a little and has learned to follow up his usual insults to Robbie with a positive comment that can sometimes insult others. What Robbie plans to do with Rex he still isn't sure of yet, but Robbie is definitely planning what he should do with Rex in order to live a better life and spend more of his time with Cat.

 ** _36-37 - Erwin Sikowitz (42-43 - Eric Lange)_**

 ** _Full Name: Erwin Sullivan Sikowitz_** **, The gang's barefoot and wise improv class teacher (Recurring Role).** Having taught students at Hollywood Arts for a long time since he had a full head of hair, Sikowitz is still the same jolly improv class teacher he's always been, and after 3 years of teaching Tori and her friends, he is very proud to see Tori and her friends finally graduate from Hollywood Arts, hoping that they will live their dreams of fame one day. He still loves teaching and finding completely random ways to surprise the gang and he is really going to miss being around Tori, Andre, Robbie, Rex, Jade, Cat, and Beck in particular, having enjoyed teaching them the most.

 **17-18 – Sinjin Van Cleef (22-23 - Michael Eric Reid)**

 **One of the creepiest kids at Hollywood Arts, A top-notch tech theater student (Recurring Role).** Sinjin is still the same weird kid he's always been, always being reliable in the Hollywood Arts tech theater department. Too bad he has to remove all those unfinished pieces of food from his locker now.

 **17-18 - Burf (21-22 - Darsan Soloman)**

 **Sinjin's just-as-strange best friend (Recurring Role).** This character has appeared numerous times alongside Sinjin, but he doesn't really talk much, so I can't really say that much about his personality. Like Sinjin, he acts very strangely, but he seems to be very talented with things like special effects and tech theater stuff, so he may be useful in that department for the Hollywood Arts graduation.

 **17-18 – Ryder Daniels (30-31 - Ryan Rottman)**

 **A boy who used to date girls just to manipulate them into getting him good grades (** ** _Beggin' on Your Knees_** **).** Possibly my favorite minor antagonist of this show, Ryder was a very well-developed character in his episode and it'd be interesting to see what he's up to now, especially since Tori called him out in song right in front the entire school for being a cheater with girls for taking advantage of their talents.

 **17-18 - "The Barbershop Quartet" (4 RANDOM ACTORS)**

 **A creepy yet talented quartet of singers in Tori and Robbie's singing class (** ** _Beggin' on Your Knees_** **).** This quartet was absolutely hilarious in the episode they appeared in and I'm kind of sad they only appeared in one episode when they could have been a recurring gag throughout the series, especially in episodes that involved Tori's singing class, which sadly, there weren't so many. This quartet doesn't even need to be the exact same group of actors from _Beggin' on Your Knees_. No matter who plays this quartet, this group will just be a throwback to that episode. For the graduation, maybe you'll even hear the quartet sing "Hey, hey, Tori Vega! Won't you be our very special-?" "NO!".

 **16-17 - Courtney Van Cleef (17-18 - Dominique Grund)**

 **Sinjin's younger sister (** ** _A Christmas Tori_** **).** This character literally only appeared in the Christmas episode when Sikowitz gave her a Christmas gift of a cricket that kept Beck awake at night, but since Sinjin is graduating from Hollywood Arts, it'd be a good opportunity to give his sister a little more personality.

 **29-30 – Lane Alexander (47-48 - Lane Napper)**

 **The guidance counselor of Hollywood Arts (Recurring Role).** Lane is always the go-to person for advice as the guidance counselor of Hollywood Arts and is very excited to see Tori and her friends graduate. He just hopes he won't have to attack people like Robbie and Trina with lotion when they get in trouble again.

 **? – Mr. Eikner (53-54 - David Starzyk)**

 **The former principal of Hollywood Arts, Retired and living in Tahiti with his wife (** ** _Pilot, Helen Back Again_** **).** Principal Eikner and his wife have returned to Hollywood Arts especially for this year's Hollywood Arts graduation. He still remembers every first audition done by Tori's friends, as well as Tori's spectacular performance at the big showcase that got her into the school 3 years ago.

 **? – David Vega (? - Jim Pirri)**

 **Tori's protecting father, a cop (Recurring Role).** As a member of the Los Angeles Police Department, David is often too busy to be with his family. But nothing, not even his job as a cop, is more important to him than his daughters and the fact that they are growing up now warms his heart. He just hopes his daughters won't get into fights again because he tends to stay out of them.

 **? – Holly Vega (? - Jennifer Carta)**

 **Tori's careless but loving mother (Recurring Role).** Holly still tends to cook meals for herself, but she is starting to realize this and will dearly miss waking up to see her daughters in the morning once they're both out of the house in college. She is very proud that Tori never gave up on her dreams of being a famous singer one day and is amazed how much Tori has grown since her performance at the big showcase 3 years ago.

 **? – Charlotte Harris (? - Marilyn Harris)**

 **Andre's crazy and mindless grandmother (Recurring Role).** Charlotte is still insane in the brain, but she's feeling more insane now over the fact that Andre is finally graduating from Hollywood Arts. Is she willing to leave the house again just to see her grandson walk right through his graduation date to his musical future?

 **? - Cat's Brother (?)**

 **Cat's oddly-behaved unseen brother UNTIL NOW (Off-Screen Recurring Role).** Cat's strangely-behaved brother is currently living in a mental institution in Idaho with their parents in order to make sure he gets full mental relaxation and can't escape. Cat hasn't seen her brother and parents for about 13 months now, but she still loves and misses them very much, hoping that they will find some time in the next few days to return home and attend her graduation. At the end of the day, Cat really owes it all to her brother for giving her the idea to dye her hair red in the first place just by smashing a vase over her head and causing it to bleed, but overtime, her brother's insane behavior has had a really strong effect on Cat's personality, causing her to feel a lot more shy and isolated overtime. Even without her brother to bother her anymore, Cat hasn't had an easy time bringing out her old confidence again. As hard as it was for her to admit it, the only people Cat trusted to help her with problems involving her brother, in spite of some of their issues, were Sam, Jade, and Robbie.

 **.**

 ** _Sam & Cat Cast_**

 ** _12-13 – Dice Corleone (15-16 - Cameron Ocasio)_**

 **Full Name: Diceneo Jay Corleone, Sam and Cat's friend and next-door neighbor, A young dealer, Goomer's manager (Main Role).** I honestly wonder how a 12-year-old kid can be a dealer with a lawyer, but having turned 13 and still remaining the youngest of all the main characters in this story, Dice is really growing up and he is almost going to graduate elementary school next year. Having hit puberty very quickly in the one month that's passed, Dice's voice is significantly lower now, he's shot up a few inches in height, and his hair is a lot shorter and spikier now. His hair is still as "glorious" as it's always been, but it has changed quite a bit since _#GettinWiggy_. Funny thing I should mention, his actor was actually born in the same year as me. We're the same age.

 ** _? – Nona (72-73 - Maree Cheatham)_**

 **Cat's nice and lively grandmother (Main Role).** Having been mentioned in one of the last episodes of _Victorious_ prior to _Sam & Cat_, Nona turned out to be a great character and is currently still supporting Cat as she prepares to graduate high school. She is also doing everything she can to get Cat's parents and her brother to come back to Los Angeles without Cat knowing.

 ** _25-26 – Goomer (28-29 - Zoran Korach)_**

 **Full Name: Gieux Gale Merr, Dice's double dimwitted friend, A strong and cowardly MMA fighter (Main Role).** Goomer is still the same large, cowardly MMA fighter and friend of Dice. He still says a lot of random things, but he has grown a little smarter and less afraid to try new things.

 **? - Brody (? - Steve Lewis)**

 **A constantly proclaimed "spear fisherman" (Recurring Role).** This spear fisherman is still spearing fish with his spear gun. _Sam & Cat_ never really explained what happens to the tuna fish Brody dumped on Dice, but one thing's for sure: After that incident, Dice may never play Poker with Brody again.

 **? - Randy (? - Nick Gore)**

 **A kid Sam and Cat know whose name literally no one can remember (Recurring Role).** Randy's growing up, but it seems that people still don't know who he is even if he tells them. Sam and Cat have learned not to talk to him anymore, especially after the whole "Timmy-Tee" incident with Goomer.

 **10-11 – Max (11-12 - Griffen Kane)**

 **One of the first kids Sam and Cat ever babysat, Chloe and Darby's brother (** ** _#Pilot, #NewGoat, #PeezyB_** **).** This kid is still up to his naughty little tricks with his sister, Chloe, always looking for more interesting ways to have fun and learning some things from Sam. At this point, he and Chloe feel like they've learned a lot from both Sam and Cat.

 **10-11 – Chloe (11-12 - Emily Skinner)**

 **One of the first kids Sam and Cat ever babysat, Max and Darby's sister (** ** _#Pilot, #NewGoat, #PeezyB_** **).** Chloe loves being naughty with his brother and really loves learning more ways to be naughty from Sam. But, while she still feels that way, she secretly feels interest in going to Hollywood Arts just like Cat to discover her own talents.

 **? - Darby (? - Aiden / Brody)**

 **One of the first kids Sam and Cat ever babysat, Max and Chloe's baby brother (** ** _#Pilot, #NewGoat, #PeezyB_** **).** Darby is still a tot that isn't very smart yet, but he's finally started babbling and saying his first words.

 **? - Melinda (? - Christina Hogue)**

 **Max, Chloe, and Darby's mother (** ** _#Pilot_** **).** Melinda isn't seen anymore after _#Pilot_ , but she is the person who Sam and Cat babysit kids for the most. She is going to miss giving Sam and Cat frequent calls to babysit Max, Chloe, and Darby.

 **.**

 ** _Drake & Josh GUEST STARS_**

 ** _22-23 – Drake Parker (28-29 - Drake Bell)_**

 ** _Full Name: Drake Jared Parker_** **, The lazy and laid-back protagonist brother of Josh in** ** _Drake & Josh_** **(Main Role).** Drake hasn't changed a bit in the past 5 years since _Really Big Shrimp_ , having been kicked out of college in his second year and still going insane about dating girls. However, in his 5 years off screen, Drake has matured a little bit, being more considerate to his friends and family, as well as taking some important things a bit more seriously. Drake's musical career has also risen significantly and he even managed to raise enough money to move out of his old home about a year ago. What exactly is he up to now?

 ** _22-23 – Josh Nichols (28-29 - Josh Peck)_**

 ** _Full Name: Joshua Michael Nichols_** **, The intelligent and clumsy protagonist brother of Drake in** ** _Drake & Josh_** **(Main Role).** Josh finished college just last year, allowing him to move out of his old home and find his own place in San Diego. Josh has also finally been promoted to Senior Manager of the Premiere just before Helen moved to Los Angeles to work at Hollywood Arts, but deep down, Josh is considering a new job that he and his girlfriend Mindy can enjoy together. Overall, Josh hasn't changed a bit in his 5 years off screen and in his spare time, he continues to work as Drake's band manager, as well as spend time with his family back home at least twice a month.

 ** _17-18 – Megan Parker (21-22 - Miranda Cosgrove)_**

 ** _Full Name: Megan Jessica Parker_** **, Drake and Josh's mischievous and evil younger sister (Main Role).** In her 5 years off screen, Megan really has grown into a strong young woman. Like everyone else, she is about to graduate from high school from Belleview back in San Diego and is currently getting ready for college. Sadly for Megan, her brothers have become too busy with their jobs to spend time with her and she misses constantly being able to prank them. They both moved out of the house just last year, which left Megan all alone with her parents and forces her to spend constant nights in the house alone when her parents have things to do. Feeling somewhat isolated, Megan misses her brothers very much, especially Drake, having moved into their large bedroom while also keeping A BIG SECRET from both of them for about 2 years now. Megan is also a huge fan of _iCarly_ , with many people telling her she does look an AWFUL LOT like Carly Shay...

 ** _22-23 – Mindy Crenshaw (24-25 - Allison Scagliotti)_**

 ** _Full Name: Melinda Glenn Crenshaw_** **, Josh's girlfriend and former rival who hates Drake (Recurring Role).** As Josh's girlfriend, Mindy only continues to support Josh, while still hating Drake a bit, and feeling excited to see Megan again when Josh goes back home to visit his family. Mindy is one of my favorite characters on _Drake & Josh_, and I honestly think she deserved a lot more screen time than she had in the show. What is she up to now? Are she and Josh actually still dating?

 ** _44-45 – Helen Dubois (43-44 - Yvette Nicole Brown)_**

 ** _Full Name: Helen Ophelia Dubois_** **, Principal of Hollywood Arts, Previously a Senior Manager at the Premiere Theater (Recurring Role).** 5 years ago, Helen must of told herself "That is not my job" when she quit working at the Premiere to work as the principal of Hollywood Arts. Well, guess what? Right now, she's got her OWN ways of making THIS Hollywood Arts graduation the best graduation in all of Hollywood Arts history, with the consideration of calling her FAVORITE musician to attend included. Helen is also considering resigning as Principal of Hollywood Arts to start her own "show" in New York...

 **41-42 – Audrey Parker (45-46 - Nancy Sullivan)**

 **Drake's mother and Josh's stepmother (Main Role).** Usually high-spirited and watchful for her children, Audrey misses her two older sons very much, hoping that they're living their lives exactly the way they want to. She's very proud of both of them.

 **55-56 – Walter Nichols (50-51 - Jonathan Goldstein)**

 **Josh's father and Drake's stepfather, The San Diego weatherman (Main Role).** Walter still works as the weatherman of San Diego on television and like Audrey, he is also very proud that his two sons are finally living awesome lives.

 **30-31 – Crazy Steve (** ** _37-38 - Jerry Trainor_** **)**

 **A crazy co-employee who used to work at the Premiere Theater (Season 4 Recurring Role).** Steve is currently still locked up in that mental institution Sam and Cat found him in when they needed advice from Nevel. How's he doing now? Does the cow still say "Moo" for him?

 **? - Gavin Mitchell (** ** _36-37 - Jake Farrow_** **)**

 **A lazy co-employee at the Premiere Theater (Recurring Role).** Surprisingly, Gavin is still working at the Premiere, "getting" things for Josh in usual smiley and lifeless way. In spite of that, he is still a very reliable worker at the Premiere. He's really "got it".

 **22-23 - Craig Ramirez (24-25 - Alec Medlock)**

 **One of Drake and Josh's nerdy friends, Eric's best friend (Recurring Role).** Craig has remained a superb honor student in San Diego through his 4 years of college leading up to his college graduation just last year. Being a huge fan of _iCarly_ , Craig has remained a huge Creddie shipper at heart, having gone to Webicon about 2 years ago to express it to the _iCarly_ gang in person. Kind of funny how Carly doesn't remind him of someone's younger sister though...

 **22-23 - Eric Blonowitz (38-39 - Scott Halberstadt)**

 **One of Drake and Josh's nerdy friends, Craig's best friend (Recurring Role).** Even though he doesn't like hanging out with Craig half the time, Eric has remained good friends with Craig and has also graduated a superb honor student of college in San Diego just last year.

 **15-16 - Mary Alice Johansson (15-16 - Bailee Madison)**

 **A girl whom Drake and Josh had given the best Christmas ever (** ** _Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh_** **).** Having lived a happier life with her foster family thanks to Drake and Josh's best Christmas ever just for them, Mary Alice still loves Drake and Josh very much and keeps up listening to Drake's music all the time.

 **.**

 ** _GUEST STARS_**

 **17-18 – Steven Carson (23-24 - Cameron Deane Stewart)**

 **Carly's and Tori's anonymous ex-boyfriend (** ** _iParty With Victorious_** **).** What has Steven been up to, living a life without anymore girlfriends since his abrupt break-up of humiliation with Carly and Tori on _iCarly_? I dunno. Do you?

 **45-46 – Dan Schneider (** ** _49-50 - HIMSELF_** **)**

 **The creator of EVERY SINGLE ONE of these shows, The only mastermind capable of getting this many talented actors and actresses together.** No way would a movie with a cast this big be complete without the mastermind that brought everyone together. Where's Dan gonna be? Well, use your imagination.

.

Believe me. EVERY SINGLE ONE of these characters WILL get a chance to shine in this story, even if they're just a cameo character without any lines of dialogue. God knows if I'm even going to complete this story, but if I do, expect all of these characters to return in some special form or fashion. Many of these characters are fan favorites!

The only main character and actor I had QUITE A FEW difficulties working with and envisioning in this imaginary 2015 story was Sam and Cat's young next door neighbor, Dice Corleone, played by Cameron Ocasio. In _Sam & Cat_, Dice is a character in the 6th grade who is 11-12 years old, while Cameron was about 14-15 years old playing Dice back in 2013 and 2014. By the time Cameron hit age 16 in 2015, Cameron clearly hit puberty fast, having a much taller height and a much lower voice, which REALLY made it difficult for me to consider writing Dice as 12-year-old NOW played by a CLEARLY OLDER 16-year-old. In reality, this _iCarly_ and _Victorious_ graduation film would take at least a YEAR to complete if they worked on it from 2014 to 2015, meaning Cameron would GROW QUITE A BIT, turning 16 in that time. What I CAN'T FIGHT is that if Sam and Cat became roommates at the beginning of their Grade 12 year, the ONLY WAY this graduation story WORKS is if it takes place ONLY 1 MONTH after the LAST episode of _Sam & Cat_. But still, the story HAS to take place in 2015 at the earliest so that the actors WON'T BE TOO GROWN UP YET. THAT'S THE ISSUE: Dice obviously can't age THAT much in the PASSING MONTH OF THE STORY, and by now, it's obvious that Cameron really couldn't stay the small kid he was in 2014 by 2015. In order for my movie story to make a little bit more sense with Cameron's CLEAR GROWTH in 2015, my story is going to PUSH Dice up to the grown status of a 12-13 year old teenage boy who just finished the 7th grade. **THIS CHANGE IS ONLY BEING MADE BECAUSE CAMERON IS OBVIOUSLY MUCH OLDER IN 2015!** I WILL come right out and say that this is a VERY BIG FLAW in the timeline of _Sam & Cat_, especially with MANY CLAIMS in _Sam & Cat_ that Dice is in the 6th grade, but SADLY, it's the ONLY WAY for my story to MAKE SENSE with Cameron's clear new appearance in 2015. **AGAIN, IT IS A BIG CHANGE AND/OR MISTAKE I'M INTENTIONALLY INCORPORATING TO FIX THE STORY, but let's be honest: THIS is what you get for casting a 14-year-old actor to play a 11-year-old character in 2013. A 16-year-old teen TOO BIG to still be a 12 year old in a "1 MONTH LATER" 2015 story. Take an awesome 2015 movie with that in it, or just leave the kid out of it to grow up.** I AM NOT leaving Dice behind in this story, so if a change THAT drastic is needed for the youngest member of the cast to be included, just like how Megan somehow had an age jump of 4 years and her brothers are somehow STILL in high school by the end of _Drake & Josh_, then so be it.

I hope you like this cast! Go ahead and suggest ANY other characters, you'd like to see in this story!

 **...**

* * *

 **5\. REMEMBER! THIS IS A CREDDIE STORY! EVEN IF YOU'RE A SEDDIE FAN, PLEASE GIVE THIS STORY A CHANCE!**

I should probably mention. This is going to be a MAJOR CREDDIE STORY. A Creddie story inspired by some of the BEST Creddie stories I've ever read on ALL molded into the one Creddie story that I'm sure many long-time Creddie fans have been dreaming of. And don't worry, this is going to be a VERY BALANCED Creddie story.

 **ONE LONG MESSAGE FOR SEDDIE FANS LIES AHEAD!**

This may be a Creddie story, but I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN that Sam and Freddie dated in the _iCarly_ episodes _iDate Sam and Freddie_ , _iCan't Take It_ , and _iLove You_. I acknowledge and APPRECIATE the existence of these episodes, and I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND the appeal behind the Seddie chemistry as a LONG-TIME FAN of _iCarly_ myself. But for those of you who think Creddie has absolutely ZERO CHEMISTRY in _iCarly_ at all BECAUSE of these episodes, then let me help you understand where Creddie lies in the ENTIRE story of _iCarly_ :

So for any fan of _iCarly_ , no one can forget the time Sam dated Freddie for 3 whole episodes. To any Seddie fan who saw _iGoodbye_ , it may seem like an EXTREME VIOLATION OF THE GIRL CODE for Carly to miraculously kiss Sam's ex-boyfriend at the end, but there is ONE THING you Seddie fans may or may not have forgotten from the earlier seasons of _iCarly_ : Carly actually dated Freddie FIRST in _iSaved Your Life_ , meaning Freddie was Carly's ex-boyfriend FIRST. We ALL KNOW THIS! I know, some people love the way _iSaved Your Life_ played out and some people hate it. I personally loved it, NOT because I'm a Creddie shipper, but because it helped me realize just how much the dating game would change the structure of _iCarly_ VERY EARLY ON. I'm really glad Freddie broke up with Carly at the end of _iSaved Your Life_ , because it allowed much more time for Carly and Freddie to grow and their relationship to build. It even allowed time for Freddie to date Sam, which in spite of my love for Creddie, I always thought would be pretty interesting when looking back on Sam and Freddie's prior relationship. I was still hopeful that Carly would get some more time to date Freddie, even if he really did end up loving Sam in the end like MANY _iCarly_ fans wanted. Even after _Sam & Cat_, it really is unclear who Freddie has legitimate feelings for, but in spite of my support for Creddie, I DON'T REALLY CARE THAT MUCH. Sometimes, a subject like that is best left untouched.

And BEFORE you say that Carly's feelings for Freddie in _iSaved Your Life_ weren't even a TINY BIT REAL, then I'm gonna assume you don't understand the CLEAR development of Carly's feelings for Freddie in Season 3 ALONE based on Carly's CLEAR JEALOUSY in _iThink They Kissed_ , her slow dance with Freddie in _iSpeed Date_ , her overprotective teamwork with Freddie in _iQuit iCarly_ , AND the fact that Carly had NO BOYFRIEND from _iThink They Kissed_ up to _iSaved Your Life_. I WILL ADMIT that it was kind of weird for Carly to instantly be in love with Freddie after he saved her life, but based on prior events in Season 3 ALONE, it was somewhat evident that Carly WAS very slowly building feelings for Freddie, so the Creddie chemistry that was established in _iSaved Your Life_ WASN'T COMPLETELY MEANINGLESS.

Now when I look at the Seddie episodes of _iCarly_ , I can see the appeal behind it all. Sam and Freddie have hated each other for years, and like Carly, I thought it was kind of nice to see them all mushy together for once rather than torturing each other. However, THAT DID NOT MEAN that the remaining Creddie chemistry built in prior episodes did not exist anymore in these Seddie-focused episodes. It was EXTREMELY EVIDENT based on Carly's behavior around Sam and Freddie when they were together, and if you don't believe me, here's how I interpret it. During the events of _iDate Sam and Freddie_ and _iCan't Take It_ , Carly is CLEARLY ANNOYED, and possibly jealous, of Sam and Freddie's relationship, especially since Carly doesn't deny being jealous when Sam and Freddie suggest it. By the end of _iCan't Take It_ , whether Carly WAS jealous of Freddie or not, it's clear that the happiness of her two best friends was more important to her than her own feelings, so as a GOOD FRIEND, Carly prevented Sam and Freddie from breaking up. At the same time, I ASSUME that Carly BOTTLED UP any and ALL of her remaining feelings for Freddie completely, accepting that Freddie had moved on from her and wasn't the same little boy with the insane crush on her anymore. Whether or not Carly still had feelings for Freddie after he and Sam and broke up, Carly had made a promise with Sam YEARS AGO in _iSaw Him First_ that they would NEVER to fight over a guy ever again, which is mostly likely WHY Carly was kind enough to LET Sam break the Girl Code and date Freddie AND never even THINK of getting back together with him after Freddie and Sam broke up. Carly may have been crushing on other guys after Sam and Freddie broke up, even when she discovered Freddie might still have feelings for her in _iOpen a Restaurant_ , but even if Carly DID still have some feelings left for Freddie at that point, I'd think that she was avoiding the temptation to return those feelings at all costs, and for good reason. Carly was being a good friend to Sam by not wanting to date her ex-boyfriend, therby keeping her promise to Sam from _iSaw Him First_ and not starting a fight with her.

And for those of you who think Carly is a bad friend to Sam for kissing Freddie and seemingly just instantly falling in love with him at the end of _iGoodbye_ , I won't deny that I feel that way, but when you think about the Carly's actions through her perspective, she had GOOD REASON to do what she did, even if it seems selfish on the outside. Carly had given up ANY possible feelings she had for Freddie about 3 FULL YEARS ago in _iSaved Your Life_ WAY BEFORE Sam and Freddie dated, and once Carly discovered how important Freddie was to Sam, she CLEARLY didn't want to hurt Sam, so she bottled up all of her remaining feelings for Freddie COMPLETELY. By _iGoodbye_ , Carly didn't even know how long she was going to live in Italy without Sam and Freddie, and whether or not Carly's feelings for Freddie still existed, she CLEARLY wanted to show Freddie that he still meant something special to her after all their years together before leaving. Almost any way you look at it, Carly kissing Sam's ex-boyfriend was NO DOUBT A DANGEROUS MOVE, especially since they all made a promise to not keep secrets from each other in _iThink They Kissed_. But whether or not the kiss actually meant Carly loved Freddie, it was a harmless action and would not prevent Sam and Freddie from getting back together if they wanted to. If not out of love, the kiss was most likely just Carly's way of thanking Freddie for everything he'd ever done for her.

How Freddie felt about the kiss was left a bit unclear, even with his triumphant fist pumps after the kiss. He DID ask Sam if she wanted to get back together with him prior and he clearly seemed to enjoy the kiss from Carly by returning it when SHE was the one who planted it on his lips. Even when you look at the events of _#The KillerTunaJump_ , it's still left unclear who Freddie still has feelings for between Carly and Sam. I'd like to say that I REALLY DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS, but since this is MY story, it will challenge Freddie to make a decision of whether he wants to live his long-lost childhood dream of finally dating Carly or just drop it entirely to protect his friendship with Sam. Based on Sam's behavior around Freddie in _#The KillerTunaJump_ , Sam seems to hate looking back on her dating relationship with Freddie, but it's also CLEAR that her feelings for Freddie haven't died completely, making it unclear how Sam really feels about getting back together with Freddie. Based on Sam's behavior in _iOpen a Restaurant_ , I can imagine that a LONG TIME AGO, Sam accepted with a heavy heart that Freddie's feelings for Carly WOULD NEVER DIE since she asked Freddie if he had a new little crush on Carly. If I were to push this theory back even further into the timeline, I can imagine that the most LOGICAL REASON Sam felt insane about the idea of dating Freddie in _iOMG_ was because Carly dated Freddie FIRST, in spite of thinking Carly wasn't thinking straight. After all, Sam DID see Carly and Freddie slow-dancing to a LOVE song in _iSpeed Date_ and there was no way she couldn't detect jealousy in Carly's anger in _iThink They Kissed_. So even though Carly LET Sam break the Girl Code to date Freddie, most likely without realizing it, at some point, Sam could've felt bad about getting in between her two best friends, especially if she really liked Carly as a friend and if she loved Freddie so much to the point where she felt bad about destroying his chances of being with Carly years ago, even if the idea of them as couple really did want to make her puke up blood.

I'm sure what I've just said WILL DRIVE A LOT OF SEDDIE FANS NUTS, but I CHALLENGE YOU SEDDIE FANS to think about the entire Creddie chemistry you think you can call NON-EXISTENT from Carly and Sam's perspectives later on in the timeline. Carly DID NOT just instantly fall for Freddie in _iSaved Your Life_ and at the end of _iGoodbye_. Her relationship with Freddie had a lot of obstacles in the way, especially when her best friend fell for Freddie at the same time, and while Carly may not have had feelings for Freddie anymore in Season 4, by Season 5, Carly had NO CHOICE but to GIVE UP ANY FEELINGS FOR FREDDIE SHE HAD LEFT COMPLETELY in order stay good friends with Sam. Carly's final kiss with Freddie in _iGoodbye_ WAS AGAIN a very dangerous move on her, but when you think of how long Carly has given up her slowly building feelings for Freddie since _iThink They Kissed_ , _iSpeed Date_ , and _iSaved Your Life AND_ the amount of time Carly would be away from Freddie in Italy, it would seem very painful for Carly. The Girl Code may have more weight on Sam's side based on the clear amount of episodes spent building the Seddie chemistry, but when you consider the fact that Carly's feelings for Freddie in _iSaved Your Life_ may have been legitimate based on prior Season 3 events ALONE, Sam does have the obligation to feel insane about dating Freddie if she really CARES about Carly as a friend. Sam dating Freddie after Carly WAS an EXTREME VIOLATION of the Girl Code, dating her best friend's ex-boyfriend, but Carly LET it happen because she CARED about Sam as a friend. Sam may have hated the idea of Carly and Freddie dating, but Carly and Sam have always been VERY CLOSE FRIENDS, and Sam has shown time and again that she is willing to put all of her unusual differences aside just to keep her relationship with her best friends alive.

At THIS POINT in the story, wherever Freddie ends up could all be up to him and/or Sam. If Sam really cared about Carly and was actually COMPLETELY OVER the whole dating game with Freddie like she seems to be in _#TheKillerTunaJump,_ she could let Carly date Freddie again if Carly wanted to. It may be violation of the Girl Code, but no one even seems to remember that Sam violated the Girl Code FIRST even though Carly was okay with it, so when you think about it, Carly has every right to get back together with Freddie for letting Sam do that. Carly has never denied loving Freddie when he asked her if she does in the later seasons, but even if she WAS in love with him, SHE DOESN'T WANT TO HURT SAM and I completely understand that. Whether or not Sam would be willing to let Carly date Freddie again is the challenge of this story, because it begs the question of whether or not Sam still has feelings for Freddie and whether or not she felt insane about breaking the Girl Code before she started dating Freddie. I can totally see why people love Seddie, but when people say Carly has no right to be in love with Freddie because of the Girl Code, those people have CLEARLY forgotten that Sam broke the Girl Code FIRST. Carly built some small feelings for Freddie in the first few episodes of Season 3, but she clearly bottled ALL of them up by Season 5 to let Sam be with Freddie and to protect her friendship with Sam as a GOOD FRIEND. She may be a bad friend for kissing Freddie in _iGoodbye_ , but when you think about it from Carly's perspective, Carly LET Sam have her way. Carly could take Freddie back if she wanted to, but she CLEARLY DOESN'T WANT TO because she cares about Sam. You can think whatever you want based on what I've said, but we'll never know the truth about the whole _iCarly_ dating game unless Dan decides to spill the beans of who Freddie still has feelings for in that rumored _Game Shakers_ episode featuring Nathan Kress. Most of the cast and crew of _iCarly_ are Creddie shippers, but honestly, it's all up to Dan. I DON'T CARE WHO HAS FEELINGS FOR WHO on _iCarly_ , but I would like the Seddie fans to understand that the Creddie side isn't non-existent even AFTER the Seddie-focused episodes. It's still very much there, and BOTH girls have every right to love Freddie as their close friend, especially Carly for LETTING Sam break the Girl Code and bottling up any of her prior feelings for Freddie just so they could be together. Sam's not the bad guy for wanting to date Freddie and I still really don't care about the whole dating game, but when you think about everything that Carly has done and sacrificed in her own life for the sake of Sam's relationship with Freddie, I think Carly does deserve a second chance to date Freddie.

 **ABOVE ALL ELSE... Dude, this is just a Creddie story. If you're a hardcore Seddie fan who just doesn't want to give this story a chance, no matter how much I try to make this story likable, then PLEASE DON'T READ IT. ONE NEGATIVE COMMENT about the Creddie nature of the story and I'll just tell you to go and listen to Carly, Sam, and Freddie's speech about the whole "dating game" at the end of the** ** _iCarly_** **episode** ** _iStart a Fan War_** **. The above summaries are just MY THEORIES as to how the Creddie chemistry in** ** _iCarly_** **is built. If you hate it, then PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY. I did MY VERY BEST to make my Creddie theory reasonable and even somewhat appealing to the Seddie fans. If any of you have a better theory on how the Creddie chemistry was developed across** ** _iCarly_** **, then please let me know!**

 **Just know, I'm personally NOT SO CRAZY about the whole "dating game" when it comes to** ** _iCarly_** **, but this is MY** ** _iCarly_** **story, and as a fair and modest** ** _iCarly_** **fan, I hope to make this story readable for all** ** _iCarly_** **fans, both Creddie and Seddie, even though I personally support Creddie. So just remember, if you don't like my story, then PLEASE DON'T READ IT. It's as simple as that.**

 **...**

* * *

 **6\. LASTLY... CHAPTER CREATION & PUBLISHING PACE IS SLOW, BUT ENCOURAGEMENT, FEEDBACK, AND EVENT SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME!**

 **PLEASE DO NOT EXPECT THIS STORY TO BE WRITTEN VERY FAST! IT TAKES A VERY LONG TIME TO WRITE THESE SCRIPTS AND I'M A VERY BUSY GUY! I HAVE MOST OF THE EVENTS OF THIS STORY WRITTEN OUT, BUT I STILL HAVE A LOT OF EVENTS AND SCRIPTS TO PLAN AND WRITE OUT, SO PLEASE BE PATIENT!**

 **AND PLEASE, GIVE HONEST FEEDBACK ABOUT THIS STORY! THIS STORY ISN'T GOING TO BE PERFECT, BUT ALL THOUGHTS AND SUGGESTIONS TO MAKE THE STORY BETTER ARE WELCOME AND WILL BE CONSIDERED! THE MORE FEEDBACK THIS STORY GETS, THE BETTER I CAN MAKE IT AND THE FASTER I CAN GET NEW CHAPTERS OUT! SO PLEASE POST A REVIEW!**

 **...**

* * *

 **UPDATE: MAY 2017:**

 **CALLING ALL** ** _iCARLY_** **AND** ** _VICTORiOUS_** **FANS! YEAH, YOU! HELP REQUESTED FOR THIS STORY! PLEASE HELP ME!**

 **Hi everyone!** ** _The Scilacton Galaxy_** **here!**

So, it's been about a month and a half since I first published this story and I realize I haven't been publishing any new chapters for this story in while. But that doesn't necessarily mean I'm not thinking about it. In fact, you can simply just take a look at the chapter titled _iKnow You'll Be Just Fine_ to see how much I've been updating by NOW.

You see, the reason I haven't been writing new chapters for this story isn't JUST because I've got my OWN high school graduation coming up soon to keep me busy.

 **IT'S BECAUSE I LITERALLY DON'T KNOW WHERE TO TAKE THIS STORY! I HAVE THE BEGINNING AND END OF THIS STORY IN MIND, BUT I'M JUST NOT SURE HOW IT SHOULD PLAY OUT IN GENERAL!**

 **SO HERE'S HOW YOU CAN HELP ME WRITE THIS STORY!**

If you want to know the premise of this story and other minor things, like the characters that will appear and important events that will be referenced, you can check out the very FIRST chapter of this story ( _iNEED YOU TO READ THIS FIRST!_ ), but as of right now, I'm actually NOT SURE what kind of conflicting drama I want to set up in my story and I need YOUR HELP to make it possible! So, to start, let me show you the ideas I've got for my story so far. This may seem like a small set of ideas, but trust me, I've expanded on each of these ideas in separate documents on my computer. And keep in mind, this story takes place AFTER _Sam & Cat_ as if it were released as a FILM in 2015, so expect a LOT of exciting things to happen...

* * *

 **Here are the list of the main things I want to include in this story…**

 _\- The Ridgeway Graduation is happening in exactly 2 WEEKS in June back in Seattle._

 _\- The Hollywood Arts graduation of Tori, Andre, Cat, Beck, Jade, and Robbie is happening on the SAME DATE as the Hollywood Arts Graduation in Los Angeles (meaning BOTH of these graduations are happening separately after this long epic journey together)._

 _\- Tori and her friends preparing to go to a special college in association with Hollywood Arts High School called Hollywood Legends Academy._

 _\- Carly's return home from Italy to visit Sam in Los Angeles and reunite with her friends before the Ridgeway Graduation. Carly could've already planned to return home just for the Ridgeway Graduation a long time ago before Sam invites her to Los Angeles._

 _\- The iCarly gang's surprise reunion in Los Angeles on Sam's Invitation._

 _\- The iCarly gang's reunion with the Victorious crew (Carly FINALLY meets Cat, reunites with Tori, and FINALLY interacts with all of Tori's friends)._

 _\- The REVIVAL of the iCarly webshow while in Los Angeles with the Victorious gang. And DON'T WORRY. The iCarly webshow is NOT going to end in this story OR any time soon!_

 _\- The Victorious gang inviting Carly and her friends to attend their upcoming Hollywood Arts Graduation Showcase._

 _\- CREDDIE! Carly has not dated ANYONE for about 9 MONTHS since she went to Italy, and thinks she still loves Freddie_ ** _(Read my Logical Creddie Theory in the FIRST CHAPTER as to why Carly is MOST LIKELY in love with Freddie)_** _. The only thing stopping her from acting on her feelings is her worries of how Sam would feel and if Freddie still has any feelings left for Sam too._

 _\- The possibility that Sam SAW Carly and Freddie kiss on the iCarly cam before she went to Italy and how Sam might feel about Carly and Freddie dating now 9 months later, knowing Freddie is most likely STILL in love with Carly._

 _\- CABBIE! Cat has resurrected her old maturity and has finally grown the courage to start dating Robbie._

 _\- The RETURN of Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Megan Parker, and Mindy Crenshaw in Los Angeles to bring some awesomeness to this graduation based on Helen's invitation (Drake's on a U.S. Music Tour, Josh and Mindy work together in charge of the Premiere, Megan just graduated from Belleview High School 4 days ago, and Helen is already the Principal of Hollywood Arts)._

 _\- A LONG FUN PROM PARTY, at Hollywood Arts or NOT, with the main casts of Victorious, iCarly, and Drake & Josh either at the middle or end of the story._

 _\- A Hollywood Arts GRADUATION SHOWCASE right before the graduation ceremony that is ADVERTISED AND SHOWN ON LIVE TELEVISION featuring awesome talents and some assistance from Drake Parker's band._

 _\- An EPIC FINAL PERFORMANCE of "Leave It All to Shine" at the showcase with the casts of iCarly, Victorious, Sam & Cat, and Drake & Josh._

 _\- The Ridgeway Graduation Ceremony (Who is Valedictorian?)_

 _\- The Hollywood Arts Graduation Ceremony (Who is Valedictorian?)_

 _\- The graduates of Ridgeway doing something nice for Carly when she returns home to Seattle at the end OR the students riding a bus to Los Angeles (with the help of Socko, maybe?) to give Carly a reunion with her friends at the Hollywood Arts graduation ceremony._

 _\- The first on-screen appearances of Socko and Cat's brother._

 _\- Carly and Freddie FINALLY getting together as boyfriend and girlfriend, and Sam being okay with it somehow (with Sam remembering that she had broken the Girl Code first)._

* * *

So that's the basic set-up of my story. As you can see, I have a lot of fun things I want to include. Events, Reunions, Parties, Get-Togethers, Relationship Drama, The Return of the _Drake & Josh_ Cast… The list goes on and on.

But you know what this list is missing? A LEGITIMATE CONFLICT THAT DRIVES THE STORY FORWARD AND MAKES IT NOT TOO PERFECT! It's missing a conflict worthy of being shown off in a FILM! A conflict with good reason for calling the _iCarly_ and _Victorious_ casts back together one last time aside from their graduation! A conflict that comes out of nowhere and maybe even threatens to destroy the Hollywood Arts graduation! And most importantly, a conflict that the _iCarly_ and _Victorious_ casts have never faced before and need to WORK TOGETHER to resolve.

So yeah. Probably my MOST REQUESTED ASSISTANCE from you guys is for YOU to GIVE ME AN IDEA FOR A GOOD, LEGITIMATE CONFLICT that really sets up this _iCarly_ and _Victorious_ 2015 movie story well, alongside the exciting events of the two casts that I have planned. To give you an idea of the conflict I'm looking for, let me explain...

Remember in _Drake & Josh Go Hollywood _when the boys put Megan on the wrong plane to Los Angeles and it ended up becoming a journey to stop a group of thieves from printing a giant load of money for God knows what, thereby taking Josh on his greatest adventure ever and granting Drake his very first important musical gig? And how about in _Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh _when their Christmas was threatened with YEARS IN JAIL unless they gave a little girl the best Christmas ever? Those were some LEGITIMATE CONFLICTS that made those films WORTHY OF BEING FILMS IN GENERAL and it astounds me how breathtaking these conflicts are.

However, THIS _iCarly_ and _Victorious_ 2015 film story I'm writing is A LOT MORE CHALLENGING than both of those _Drake & Josh _movies COMBINED. Why? Because this is a 2015 film story that CROSSES OVER 2 AMAZING SHOWS WITH STRONG PREMISES after YEARS of being off-screen for one of the most IMPORTANT events in their young lives, and a good reason for Carly to be coming home from Italy: GRADUATION.

So what kind of conflicts can make an exciting graduation kids film with a premise THIS strong EVEN MORE EXCITING? Well, THAT is where I need your help.

Here is a list of conflicts that I've considered incorporating into my story. They're not exactly amazing, but they are conflicts that could be amazing with some deep thinking.

* * *

 **POSSIBLE CONFLICTS:**

 _\- The Victorious gang's scholarship invitations to Hollywood Legends Academy have been threatened or out-right rejected and both casts have to work something out to turn things around._

 _\- The iCarly and Victorious casts are both trapped in L.A. either due to arrest for some reason or some villain(s) threatening them, which could very well threaten the iCarly gang's graduation from Ridgeway back in Seattle if it still has yet to happen._

 _\- The iCarly and Victorious characters being called to use their talents and the power of iCarly once again for something very important (possibly their greatest challenge yet, for the whole world to see)._

 _\- The return of Nevel Papperman and his biggest plan yet resulting in his ultimate comeuppance._

 _\- Someone or something dangerous stocking Carly home from Italy and threatening her life, Hollywood Arts, or iCarly in a way._

 _\- Uncovering some old dangerous history involving Hollywood Arts._

 _\- A breakout of prisoners who have a back story at Hollywood Arts and the gang is called to catch them._

 _\- A storm damages a large portion of Los Angeles and the gang needs to clean it up in time for their graduation._

 _\- A capturing of the main cast members that eventually leads to something cool like a motorcycle-car chase down the road._

 _\- The gang getting arrested for some reason and being threatened with jail unless they do something big that involves iCarly or the talents at Hollywood Arts_ ** _(This idea is kind of a rip-off of Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh)_** _._

 _\- Mysteries involving Carly's mother_ ** _(I'm joking, but that would be interesting to explore)_** _._

* * *

So, there are my ideas. I don't really have too many ideas for conflicts, but that's where YOU come in. I need YOUR HELP creating a challenge for the entire cast to face as they prepare to graduate.

Based on this list, you can probably see just how much action I want to include in this story, JUST to make this story worthy of bringing the ENTIRE _iCarly_ and _Victorious_ casts back together one last time in a film ON THE BIG-SCREEN. If _Drake & Josh_ can do it TWICE, then I'm pretty sure _iCarly_ and _Victorious_ could've as well.

So here are some precautions you should probably take when crafting your conflicts to help you make them as believable and action-packed as possible.

* * *

 **CONFLICT PRECAUTIONS:**

 **1\. Make the conflict INTERESTING, REALISTIC and RELATABLE.**

Part of the theme of Dan Schneider's older shows is solving conflicts that are interesting, realistic and relatable. If you've ever seen the _Drake & Josh_ films and some special episodes of _iCarly_ and _Victorious_ , then you can understand how simple yet challenging some of the conflicts they face are, whether they be unreasonable authority figures, publicity problems, big accidents, or even just relationships between the main characters. Try and step these themes up a bit in some way, while also taking risks with them somehow. I'm not asking for anything super-natural though, like super powers or any form of magic. No, I want this conflict to be something realistic that everyone can relate to, because relatable challenges are what Dan Schneider shows are all about, no matter how dangerous and life-threatening they may be. And remember, this story takes place in Los Angeles, so there are a TON of interesting possibilities for conflicts that this group could face, from everyday criminals, to damaged property, to new-found rivals with the same motivations as the main cast.

 **2\. This story takes place over the course of 2 WEEKS, so DON'T make the conflict TOO TIME-CONSUMING!**

Conflicts are what drive a story forward, but remember, this is a story about the _iCarly_ gang's reunion with the _Victorious_ gang for a special kind of journey before BOTH of their graduations ABOVE ALL ELSE, and both of their graduation ceremonies will happen in about 2 WEEKS from where the story BEGINS. Unless the conflict INVOLVES the graduation, I need the conflict to be something with a little bit of breathing room like in _Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh_, just so that the story can be somewhat enjoyable and relaxing at the same time. Remember, I have a lot of FUN events in store for the gang's graduation events, like the parties and Graduation Showcase. There does need to be SOME time for those things to happen ALONGSIDE the conflict, even if the conflict ends up threatening or outright interrupting these fun events in the end.

 **3\. Don't make the conflict TOO violent or mature.**

I've read a lot of _iCarly_ and _Victorious_ FanFiction stories that take on violent and mature themes, but this story is NOT one of them. I am willing to create a story that may involve small life or death situations, similar to _iQuit iCarly_ and _Drake & Josh Go Hollywood_, but I am not going to write a story involving violence, strong language, or mature themes. Please keep your conflicts risky, but also safe. Threats of darkness in bright stories are cool, but not when they cause a story's well known characters to change completely or act in ways they aren't supposed to. This needs to be Carly and Tori's greatest and most dangerous challenge yet, but please keep it interesting AND safe.

 **4\. Lastly, try to make a conflict that concerns BOTH** ** _iCarly_** **AND** ** _Victorious_** **in some way.**

Remember, even though the _iCarly_ gang is coming to Los Angeles to have fun and go on a journey with the _Victorious_ gang, this is BOTH an _iCarly_ AND _Victorious_ story at heart, so the conflict needs to be something BOTH groups are willing to take on together. Even if the conflict involves something big from one particular show, like the return of Nevel Papperman from _iCarly_ or the gang being summoned to use _iCarly_ for something important, then try and balance the conflict out in some way by making Nevel's next evil scheme or the usage of _iCarly_ involve something crucial to _Victorious_ , like Tori and her friends, their insane talents, or even the Hollywood Arts graduation in general. If the conflict involves a BRAND NEW antagonist or NO antagonist AT ALL, then it's okay because the elements from both shows will still be present through the characters. The balance of the elements of both shows is very important because each group of characters has a different way of approaching conflicts, which is important in any kind of crossover movie, so please keep that in mind, and make a conflict that both _iCarly_ fans and _Victorious_ fans will be invested in!

* * *

 **Well, that's literally all I have to ask from you guys to help get my story going: A CONFLICT to get my story started. SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME! When you have an idea of story conflict, you can either post it in a review or send it to me in a private message! That would be much appreciated!**

 **PLEASE GIVE ME AN IDEA AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. I have limited time to write this story based on my school work and I WANT THIS STORY TO BE WRITTEN, especially as someone who is preparing to graduate high school myself. The sooner I get an idea, the sooner I can write out this story. Just try and come up with an idea for the** ** _iCarly_** **and** ** _Victorious_** **cast's GREATEST CHALLENGE YET as they prepare to graduate together, and I will see if I can make it into that** ** _iCarly_** **and** ** _Victorious_** **film you've always dreamed of!**

 **That's all from me! Thank you so much for reading this! I strongly hope that with your help, I can make a story that literally ALL** ** _iCarly_** **and** ** _Victorious_** **fans will love!**

* * *

Alright, guys. Now it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for. Time to get this movie started, Baby!

So get comfy, grab a spaghetti taco, shut the dog up, and relax as I take you on what I hope will be a fun final journey through the world of _iCarly_ and _Victorious_! I really hope you like what you'll read, because I've spent a long time planning this story out. This one's for you too, Dan Schneider, and ALL of your actors and actresses. Your older sitcoms were and STILL ARE are some of the BEST SHOWS on _Nickelodeon_ , and this story is how much your amazing work means to me. Thanks for teaching me so much with your characters and stories over the years! SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE SHOW!

Without further ado, I present you with... **_iCarly the Movie: iGRADUATE VICTORiOUS_**!


	2. 0 - iPrologue

_**Well, let's get this movie going! ENJOY THE SHOW!**_

* * *

 **...**

 _ **NICKELODEON MOVIES**_

 **...**

* * *

 **Saturday, September 10th, 2011 ( _iGoodbye_ , ****9 MONTHS EARLIER...)**

* * *

 _ **Seattle, Washington – Bushwell Plaza: Apartment 8-C: iCarly Studio – 12:00 am**_

At midnight in Seattle Washington, in the studio of an apartment on the 8th floor of the Bushwell Plaza, two teenage girls stood in front of a teenage boy holding a camera in their studio with calm smiles. Tonight, _iCarly_ 's farewell webcast was coming to a close. In about 3 hours, Carly would be leaving Seattle to live with her father, Colonel Steven Shay, in Florence Italy.

 **"I'm Carly."** Carly said softly.

 **"I'm Sam."** Sam said with a smile.

 **"And this has been…"** Carly said, taking a deep breath.

 **"** _ **iCarly**_ **."** Carly and Sam finished together, as Freddie backed away from them with his camera towards his laptop cart.

 **"And we're clear."** Freddie said slowly while setting his camera down on his tech trolley next to his laptop and looking at his friends with a nervous smile.

Carly and Sam smiled at Freddie as Gibby approached him and they bumped fists. Carly and Sam looked behind them, smiling at Spencer and Colonel Shay who were still sitting behind the flame-patterned car hood and smiling back. The two girls looked back at Freddie while smiling. Freddie smiled back and shrugged.

 **"Well guys, that was brilliant."** Freddie said calmly. Carly looked down while blushing.

 **"No chiz, Fredward."** Sam said, crossing her arms.

 **"So Spencer seriously isn't Carly's dad?"** Gibby asked.

 **"Gib!"** Freddie scolded as Gibby raised his hands up in defense and looked down.

Freddie walked back over to his laptop and started to save the webcast as Colonel Shay and Spencer got up from their seats and walked over to Carly and Sam in the middle of the studio, both of them feeling very proud of Carly. Colonel Shay put his left arm around Carly's waist and Carly leaned back against his chest, looking up at her father with a smile as he kissed her forehead. About 10 seconds later, Freddie walked over and joined them.

 **"How long do you think we'll be off the internet?"** Sam asked, looking at Carly seriously.

 **"I dunno."** Carly said sadly while looking down. **"** **But spending quality time with Dad for the first time in about 5 years would mean so much to me. I love you, Daddy."**

 **"I love you too, Snug Bug."** Colonel Shay said, looking down at his beautiful teenage daughter.

Carly smiled as her father embraced her tight in his arms, both of them closing their eyes. Pretty soon, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer all joined in, all of them hugging around Carly and Colonel Shay. This surprised Carly and Colonel Shay a little, but eventually, all 6 of them relaxed and closed their eyes, losing themselves in the moment of their tight group hug embrace. After 10 seconds, they all released each other.

 **"One last group pic with the** _ **iCarly**_ **cam?"** Carly asked.

 **"Mmm hmm. Let's do it!"** Freddie said, pressing some keys on his laptop and running to join them in front of the camera Freddie had set up. **"** **In 5, 4, 3, 2..."**

Carly giggled and smiled her brightest when she heard Freddie hear his catchphrase. Deep down she was going to miss hearing him say it so much.

The camera clicked and took the picture. Everyone gathered around Freddie's laptop to see a nice clear picture of all 6 of them smiling brightly in the studio. Carly smiled and playfully rubbed Freddie's shoulder. Freddie looked at all of them grinning. It was a great picture.

 **"Well, our flight leaves at 3:00 am."** Colonel Shay said, checking his watch. **"** **It's 12:15."**

 **"Guess I better start packing."** Carly said with a small smile, undoing her "Idiot Farm Girl" pigtails.

 **"I'll help you."** Spencer said, rubbing his sister's shoulder.

 **"I'll just be up here putting my stuff away."** Freddie said, still smiling calmly.

 **"I'll be in your fridge."** Sam said, making Carly chuckle and Freddie give a give a confused smirk.

 **"Okay."** Carly said softly, planning to change out of her "Idiot Farm Girl" costume first. Trying not to cry while still smiling, Sam, Gibby, Colonel Shay, and Spencer all made their way out of the iCarly studio. All of them except for Carly and Freddie.

Carly started to follow them, but she started to stare at Freddie, who went back to doing stuff on the _iCarly_ website on his laptop. Carly looked at Freddie with a sweet smile as she walked past him towards the door. Tonight's webcast would be their last one for quite a while, meaning it would be quite a while before she would ever get to stand in front of Freddie while blabbing into his nerdy little camera with Sam by her side again. Thinking of how much she owed Freddie a debt of gratitude for giving birth to _iCarly_ about 4 years ago, Carly decided to thank him.

 **"You know..."** Carly said slowly as she stopped at the door and Freddie turned around to look at her. **"** **You've always been brilliant, Freddie. Thanks."**

Freddie felt a strange rushing feeling go down his spine and he gulped nervously. Trying to look confident, Freddie looked at Carly with the same nervous smile and shrugged while looking down and chuckling.

 **"No problem, Carly."** Freddie said nervously.

Carly chuckled as she continued to look Freddie in his warm brown eyes. Tonight, Freddie looked just as nervous talking to her as he did when he was much younger and had insane crush on her. Carly smiled brightly at him while showing her teeth. She thought Freddie looked cute when he was nervous.

 **"Well... I guess I'll... I'll see you in a bit."** Carly said, shyly.

 **"Alright."** Freddie said just as nervously.

Without another word, Carly turned around, walked out the door of the studio.

...

* * *

 _ **Seattle, Washington – Bushwell Plaza: Apartment 8-C: Carly's Bedroom – 12:40 am**_

25 minutes had passed, and Carly was almost finished packing clothes in her bedroom with Spencer. The two of them were going to miss each other very much and were sitting on the bed, looking at each other with teary eyes and talking about how much they'd learned from each other.

 **"You've always made me laugh.."** Carly admitted with a smile. **"** **And feel safe… and shown me that being a grown-up... doesn't mean you have to stop being silly… creative… and fun."**

 **"Well, now you made me cry."** Spencer said, tearing up quite a bit.

Carly and Spencer slowly stood up and wrapped each other in a very tight and warm hug.

 **"I love you."** Carly said truthfully while tearing up a bit.

 **"I love you too, Kid."** Spencer replied, truthfully as well.

At the same time, Sam, now back in her street clothes and holding a piece of pizza from Carly's fridge, started to walk past Carly's open bedroom door to go back up to the _iCarly_ studio. As she walked by, she noticed Carly and Spencer hugging. Sam smiled a teary smile as she watched this. She didn't want either of them to see her tearing up, so Sam went straight up to the _iCarly_ studio.

After about 10 seconds, Carly and Spencer slowly released each other.

 **"Well, Dad said our flight leaves at 3 am…"** Carly said, wiping her face. **"** **So I've got like one more hour to get ready. I think I'll stick around up here for a bit."**

 **"Okay."** Spencer said, sniffling a bit and walking over to the door. **"** **Just come down when you're ready."**

Carly watched as her brother approached the door and looked back at his sister with a teary smile.

 **"Love you."** Spencer said again.

 **"Love you too, Spence."** Carly said again, smiling while she started to tear up again.

Spencer slowly left the room and closed the door to her room. Still standing where she and Spencer had hugged, Carly sat down again on her bed. She was in deep thought and tears slowly started to trickle down her face.

 **"It won't be forever..."** Carly said to herself with her elbows on her knees as she looked down. **"** **But I really am going to miss all of you. Spencer... Gibby... Sam... and..."**

Carly stopped and looked up. She wasn't sure what she was thinking.

 **"Freddie."** Carly said slowly.

Pulling out 6 lead pencils, 3 erasers, and 3 sheets of paper with pink borders around them, Carly sat at her desk with her head down in her hands, thinking of what to write. As Carly was thinking, she closed her eyes tight and a tear drop fell onto her paper. Carly gasped when she noticed it and then sighed, wiping her face.

 **"Sorry, Sam."** Carly said to herself. **"** **This is against the Girl Code… But the guilt is killing me. Here we go."**

Carly suddenly slammed her pencil down and wrote the following to words at the top of her paper: _"_ _Dear Freddie"_.

...

* * *

 _ **Seattle, Washington – Bushwell Plaza: Apartment 8-C:** **iCarly** **Studio – 12:45 am**_

Sam slowly walked upstairs to the _iCarly_ studio, where she found the door open. She gulped down the last of her pizza and walked in to find Freddie, who was putting away his technical equipment.

 **"Hey Fredlump."** Sam said, trying to sound confident.

 **"Oh hey, Sam. What's up?"** Freddie asked just as calmly as he coiled up some wires.

 **"I'm too sad to talk to Carly."** Sam said softly. **"** **Can you believe she's actually leaving?"**

 **"Yeah, I know."** Freddie said, sadly as he set the wires on the top of his trolley next to his blue Pearbook laptop. **"** **I'm really gonna miss her."**

 **"Yeah, well, listen."** Sam asked in her normal voice, with a somewhat confident face. **"** **I want to ask you something."**

 **"Okay, shoot."** Freddie said, trying not to sound intimidated.

 **"Were you serious earlier when you asked me if I wanted to get back together with you?"** Sam asked calmly and bravely.

 **"Well… I, um..."** Freddie stammered as he looked around for an answer. That question had caught him completely off guard.

 **"Eh, don't answer that."** Sam said sharply and waving her hand.

 **"Thank you."** Freddie said, putting his right hand on his trolley and his left hand on his chest to catch his breath.

 **"It's just that…"** Sam started to say before she gave a sigh and continued. **"** **Don't take this the wrong way, but... with Carly gone, I'd... feel weird getting back together with you. In fact... I just want to apologize to you."**

 **"For what?"** Freddie asked, a little concerned. Sam had done a lot of insane things to him that were worth apologizing for, but this sounded important.

 **"For always telling you that you'd never had a chance with Carly when we were younger... and... that she'd never fall in love with you one day."** Sam quickly said while looking down as she walked passed him and sat on the hood of their flame-pattered car prop next to her blue remote, which was already lying there.

Freddie's eyebrows suddenly rose in curiosity as he turned around to face her. He wasn't expecting that kind of apology from Sam. Suddenly, Sam looked up at him with a small smirk.

 **"I know you still love her, Freddie."** Sam said, still smirking.

Freddie gave her a confused smirk. Maybe he WAS still in love with Carly, but was Sam serious right now?

 **"What makes you think that?"** Freddie asked, not sure whether he should be worried or happy that Sam was apologizing for this.

 **"Dude."** Sam said with a small frowning smirk while picking up the remote with her left hand. **"I've known that you've still been crushing on Carly ever since Gibby turned the school basement into a restaurant.** **It's way too obvious."**

 **"Sam, look... I'm really sorry about…"** Freddie started to say.

 **"It's cool, Fredbag."** Sam said, still sitting on the car hood and stroking the remote. " **It's just that** **... when you asked me if I wanted to get back together with you... it kind of reminded me of the other reason I thought we should break up that night."**

 **"What other reason did you feel like breaking up with me?"** Freddie asked with a very confused face, remembering that the only reason they broke up was because they didn't really click and felt forceful about their relationship.

Sam looked over at Freddie with a blank expression and Freddie looked back with a face of concern. Sam sighed and spoke.

 **"Because I was breaking the girl code by dating you, okay?"** Sam said softly as she straightened both her arms, her hands flat on the hood of the car prop and the remote in her left hand.

 **"What?"** Freddie asked with a small tone of confusion.

 **"You dated Carly first."** Sam said as she hopped off the hood of the car, stood up, and brushed her hair. **"** **Even if she wasn't exactly thinking straight. And according to the Girl Code, a best friend has no position to date a best friend's ex, which is exactly what I did last year."**

 **"Girl Code?"** Freddie asked with concern. **"** **Wait a minute, weren't you the one who told me that saving Carly's life was just her foreign bacon?"**

 **"Yeah, but…"** Sam started to say quickly before stopping and sighing.

Freddie looked at Sam with the same nervously concerned face and crossed his arms.

 **"Look."** Sam said as walked over to the steps near the semi-circle window of the studio and sat down. **"** **I've known how jealous Carly was of our relationship right from the moment she found out that we kissed. Before we started dating... I never wanted to hurt my best friend like that."**

Freddie walked over to the steps and sat down to her right, putting his hands on his knees.

 **"That was actually part of the reason I felt insane about dating you in the first place."** Sam said in low voice. Freddie's eyes widened in shock. **"You know, when I was in the mental hospital."**

 **"But if Carly was jealous of our relationship, then why wouldn't she want to act on her feelings any time after we broke up?"** Freddie asked her.

 **"Because Carly's not like that, Freddork!"** Sam said sharply into Freddie's left ear. **"** **Carly honors the rules of the Girl Code, even going as far as letting me break it, probably without even realizing it!"**

 **"Okay... so... what are you saying?"** Freddie asked, putting his left hand to his left ear in pain, as Sam had spoken very loudly into it.

 **"Well, for one thing, I'm saying that I'll never feel comfortable about getting back together with you ever again."** Sam said in the nicest tone she could.

Freddie put his hand down and looked at Sam with a very concerned face, wondering if she really felt that way.

 **"But, I still meant what I said in the elevator when we broke up that night."** Sam added with a small smile.

 **"That you love me?"** Freddie asked nervously.

 **"Yeah."** Sam said softly. **"** **I love you as one of my closest friends, Freddie... and for once... I love you enough to respect your silly little crush on Carly that will probably never fade."**

Freddie smiled a little. Freddie's crush on Carly wasn't as hyper as it used to be, but Sam actually respected it now? She actually loved him that much?

 **"That's probably one of the best strengths you have, Freddie: Hope."** Sam added, tapping his leg hard with her right hand. **"** **And probably one of the ONLY strengths you have."**

Freddie smirked and raised an eyebrow.

 **"Carly's never going to find anyone better than you."** Sam said slowly. **"** **And if she does find someone new in Italy... well... her loss."**

Freddie looked down with a flattered smile.

 **"Thanks, Sam."** Freddie said, still smiling softly. **"** **That... sort of means something."**

 **"No chiz, Benson."** Sam said in her usual tone with a chuckle, snapping Freddie back to reality. **"** **Just... don't tell Carly we had this conversation, okay?"**

Freddie smiled and nodded, but he looked at Sam with a small hint of confusion. Was he still talking to the same Sam Puckett he'd known for almost 6 years now? It wasn't like her to complement him like this.

 **"So... you're actually okay with the fact that I might still be in love with Carly?"** Freddie asked slowly and nervously, putting his elbows on his knees and putting his hands on each elbow.

 **"I can't believe I'm saying this, Freddie... but yes."** Sam said as she got up from the steps and walked in front of the flame-patterned car hood. **"** **As long as you don't upset her and... as long as you still love me too, as a friend. Okay?"**

 **"Sam."** Freddie said confidently as she stood up and walked over to her. **"** **No matter how many times you've pounded me... or publicly humiliated me in front of the whole web... I just want you to know... that we'll always be friends. Even if we're still at each other's throats. Okay?"**

Sam turned her back to the car hood prop and put her hands on it while looking down. She slowly looked up at Freddie with a proud smile.

 **"Thanks, Freddie."** Sam said proudly. **"** **I know Carly's leaving for Italy, but, I hope she'll soon see the silly but awesome chunk of boy right in front of me... and come running back home for it."**

 **"Thanks, Sam."** Freddie said just as proudly.

Then, Sam did something totally out of the blue. She hugged Freddie tight. This surprised Freddie, but he slowly returned it. After 4 seconds they released each other and Sam sighed with a smile.

 **"Well, I'm gonna head downstairs."** Sam said as she went over to the elevator, pressed the down button, and stepped inside the elevator once it opened up. **"** **Maybe grab some meat from the fridge. I'll yell for you when Carly comes down."**

 **"Okay."** Freddie said as he went back to putting away his technical equipment. Suddenly, Freddie looked over at Sam and spoke up again loudly. **"** **Hey!"**

 **"What?"** Sam asked as she was about to press the down button to go to the first floor of Carly's apartment.

 **"I hate you."** Freddie said with a bright confident smile.

 **"Hate you too."** Sam said, chuckling with a smile just as bright.

Sam pressed the down button in the elevator and down to the first floor of Carly's apartment she went. Freddie was happy Sam was feeling the way she was, but he still had a face of doubt on as she left. Was he really still in love with Carly like he was 4 years ago? And was Sam really that okay with it?

...

* * *

 _ **Seattle, Washington – Bushwell Plaza: Apartment 8-C:** **iCarly** **Studio – 1:30 am**_

About half an hour had passed, and in Carly's bedroom, Carly had finally finished filling out 2 pieces of paper, with 4 of her lead pencils completely out of lead. When she was finished writing, she folded the papers up, tucked them into an envelope, and placed it on the left back-most corner of her desk.

Carly wanted so much to give this envelope to Freddie, but she just couldn't. It was already a direct violation of the Girl Code, but Carly did it just to clear her mind of it before leaving. Carly sighed when she looked at the envelope sitting on her desk as she got up to leave. She knew how Sam would feel if she even thought of giving that to Freddie.

Carly stepped out of her room and into the hallway, looking at her bags ready to bring downstairs. Looking up and remembering that Freddie was still upstairs, Carly decided to ask him for help.

Up in the _iCarly_ studio, Freddie had packed up most of his equipment, but he still wasn't done yet. He was still thinking about his conversation with Sam, but decided not to worry about it until he was finished putting away his equipment.

Carly slowly walked into the open doorway of the _iCarly_ studio. Putting her hand against the door frame, she noticed Freddie's back was turned. This was it. Possibly her final moment alone with Freddie for a very long time.

 **"Hi."** Carly said softly.

Freddie turned around to see Carly. He suddenly felt very nervous to be alone with Carly, having just talked about her to Sam 45 minutes ago.

 **"Oh, hey!"** Freddie said nervously, but confidently. **"How goes it?"**

 **"I'm leaving in a few minutes."** Carly said softly with a smile as she slowly walked towards him.

Freddie felt very sad Carly was leaving deep inside, but he smiled as he looked her in the eyes, proud that Carly was sticking to her choice of going to Italy with her father.

 **"Yeah, I know."** Freddie said in a positive tone. **"** **Better not be late or your dad's gonna be wazzed off."**

Carly smiled at him, and then she noticed how much of his tech equipment was suddenly missing and packed up already. It made Carly feel very sad inside.

 **"You know, you don't have to take all your tech stuff home tonight."** Carly said a little worried, as Freddie set another piece of equipment in its case.

 **"Yeah, but…"** Freddie said as he turned around and put his right hand on his tech trolley. **"** **I figured I might as well get a head start. Tomorrow, I promised Gibby I'd help him do some research on the proper care and feeding of weasels, so…"**

Freddie turned around and looked at all of his equipment. Carly looked at Freddie nervously. This was her last chance to make some kind of move. But no, she just couldn't. Carly put on a serious face and before she could stop herself, she went for it.

 **"I figure the sooner I get all this equipment out of here, the sooner I can take it down to-"** Freddie started to say.

Suddenly, Carly abruptly placed her left hand down on top of Freddie's hand still rested on the trolley and Freddie suddenly stopped speaking. He looked up at Carly nervously. She had never done anything like that before, especially when he was speaking to her.

Carly looked at Freddie hesitantly and without even thinking about it, she placed her right hand on Freddie's left shoulder, closed her eyes, and kissed him passionately. Freddie wasn't expecting this, but he immediately closed his eyes and returned the kiss by placing his left hand on Carly's waist. He hadn't kissed her in a long time and this was possibly the last time he would be able to in a while. After about 5 seconds, they slowly pulled away.

Freddie suddenly looked up with wide eyes and cleared his throat. Did that really just happen? Carly smiled as she removed her hand from his shoulder, but she suddenly felt nervous about what she had just done and masked it by clearing her own throat as well. Freddie looked down nervously, still wondering if that had really just happened. To avoid any awkwardness, Carly decided to speak up first.

 **"So, I'm gonna get my bags and head downstairs."** Carly said quickly with a small smile.

 **"Why don't I help you with those bags?"** Freddie asked, raising his right arm and trying to sound confident.

 **"Yeah, that'd be nice."** Carly said quickly while nodding, kind of amused at Freddie's nervous behavior as she turned around and walked out of the studio.

Happy that Sam was on board with his returning crush on Carly and the fact that Carly had finally made a move, Freddie couldn't help but raise his arms triumphantly in the air as he followed Carly, because he was absolutely mind-blown by what had just happened. He had no idea what Carly's actions had meant back there, but she had been the one to make the first move and he definitely enjoyed it.

Carly, on the other hand, still couldn't believe what she had just done as she walked downstairs. She had just kissed her best friend's ex-boyfriend. Carly tried to mask her nervousness with a small smile with her back turned to Freddie, but this action was definitely something Sam wouldn't take well. Carly just knew it.

 **"God, what have I done?"** Carly whispered very softly to herself, her thoughts in her brain completely scattered.

...

* * *

 _ **Aloft Airlines Airplane to Florence – Airplane Seats – 3:10 am**_

About an hour and 25 minutes later, Carly and her father were about 20,000 feet up in the night sky on their plane to Italy.

Carly had just been watching several of _iCarly_ 's old webcasts back to back to take her mind off of her worries from earlier. It definitely worked and Carly was starting to get a little sleepy. She closed her teal PearBook laptop and removed her earbuds with a bright smile, proud of how far _iCarly_ had come since their first webcast ever. Placing her laptop in the back of the plane seat in front of her, Carly yawned and leaned her head left onto her father's shoulder.

 **"Dad?"** Carly asked, snuggling close to her father with a smile and looking him in the eyes.

 **"Yes, Carly?"** Colonel Shay asked his daughter with a yawn as his eyes drooped a bit.

 **"Thanks for coming home."** Carly said dreamily, her eyes a bit droopy too.

 **"Thanks for coming with me, Baby."** Colonel Shay said, still looking at Carly with a small smile. **"And... I'm so sorry I haven't always been the father I could've been in the past 5 years."**

 **"Dad... it's okay."** Carly said softly, looking down and then looking at him again. **"I'm really proud of you. I always have been."**

Colonel Shay smiled when she said this. Carly smiled and looked down with a nervous smile as she continued.

 **"And, I'm coming with you because..."** Carly continued slowly. **"I... I just want to spend time with you. Not to make out with any handsome guys, or anything silly like that. I've really missed you."**

Carly looked up at her father slowly. And she really meant what she said. Spending time with her father was more important to her than continuing her unsuccessful search for a boyfriend. Her father looked back at her with a slightly teary smile.

 **"I've missed you too."** Colonel Shay said chuckling and stroking Carly's hair with his left hand. **"And I'm really proud of you, Sweetie. I'm proud of how... you, Spencer, and all of your friends took care of each other while I was gone. Even if Spencer really did drop out of law school."**

 **"I warned him how you'd feel when you'd find out."** Carly said with a smile, making both of them chuckle.

 **"And lastly..."** Colonel Shay continued, putting his hand down. **"** **I'm really proud of your success with _iCarly_."**

 **"C'mon, Dad."** Carly said softly, blushing and gently slapping her father's right leg when she heard him say this. **"You barely had time to watch the show."**

 **"Yeah, but still!"** Colonel Shay said, putting his right arm around Carly with his entire right arm against the seat. **"Ever since you were a baby, I always knew you'd find a way to become a world famous super-star. And you did. I'm so proud of you."**

 **"Thanks, Dad."** Carly said, looking at her father with a smile, which made him smile back.

Suddenly, many of the plane's overhead lights went out. Many passengers were already sleeping and Carly was feeling very sleepy herself. Carly yawned, turned off the overhead lights of their seats, and nuzzled her head against her father's right shoulder.

 **"Good night, Daddy."** Carly said softly with a yawn as she closed her eyes. **"I love you so much."**

 **"And I love you too, Snug Bug."** Colonel Shay said, shutting his eyes as well.

With her eyes still shut, Carly chuckled with small smile. But suddenly, Carly's smile faded and turned into a worried expression.

Italy would be an entirely brand new experience for Carly. Would her old life in Seattle still be the same way it was whenever she'd return? How long would she be apart from her friends? And how long would it be before Sam found out about her betrayal of the Girl Code? These thoughts haunted Carly as she drifted off to sleep.

 _"I'm so sorry, Sam."_ Carly thought to herself. _"A year ago, I literally bottled up any remaining feelings I had... just to let you date Freddie... but sadly... I just couldn't hold those feelings back any longer. I really don't deserve to date Freddie or anyone anymore... just for holding back on him until NOW. For the sake of our friendship and to live a better life... that's it. I am SO DONE dating and looking for a boyfriend. That life... is over."_

Carly wasn't entirely sure if she really meant her last few thoughts, but she really felt awful about her "relationship" mistakes in the past few years and her betrayal towards the Girl Code for kissing her best friend's ex-boyfriend. At the same time, Carly was now growing extremely tired of living a life of unsuccessful relationships and getting hurt in the end. Only one important person to her still remained, but in the coming future, it would be the unpredictable amount of time spent in Italy, the long distance apart, and Carly's belief of being a traitor to Sam that would prevent her from doing anything for a long time.

And with that, the plane soared off into the night far from Seattle and straight towards Florence, Italy, where Carly and her father would live for the next 9 MONTHS.

...

* * *

 _ **And that's the intro of the movie! Opening titles and first scene dead ahead!**_


	3. 1-1 - iKnow You'll Be Just Fine

**_Freddie Benson's PearBook Laptop Screen_**

...

 _ **The Scilacticon Galaxy Presents...**_

...

 _ **A Nickelodeon Original Movie...**_

 _._

 **"Alright. We are back on the internet in 5, 4, 3, 2..."**

 _._

 _ **iCarly the Movie: iGRADUATE VICTORiOUS**_

.

 _(Cue the FOLLOWING SONG for this opening sequence sung by Miranda Cosgrove: **Headphones On** )_

...

* * *

 **Saturday, June 16th, 2012 (9 MONTHS LATER)**

* * *

 _ **Los Angeles, California - Venice - Streets - 7:30 pm**_

It was Saturday night in Los Angeles, California, but nearly all the lights of nearly every building around were still on with a full moon in the sky to complement them all.

.

 **Starring**

 **Miranda Cosgrove**

 **Victoria Justice**

 **.**

 _(10:28 on the digital clock...)_

Together, most of the areas in Los Angeles were even brighter than the full moon in the sky with nearly all of their lights combined, including all the lights from the buildings, houses, street lamps, vehicles on the road, and the nearby amusement park.

 **.**

 **Jennette McCurdy**

 **Ariana Grande**

 **.**

 _(I know it's late, but I just can't stop...)_

The streets were also heavilly packed with vehicles, their lights often whizzing by on the road faster than the speed of their own light.

 **.**

 **Nathan Kress**

 **.**

 _(All this jumpin' around, all this wastin' time...)_

But in Venice, California, there was only one big bright light going down the road faster than all the others with a large whirring noise behind it.

 **.**

 **Jerry Trainor**

 **.**

 _(It's getting to get a habit of mine!)_

It was the light and sound of a blonde-headed girl zooming down the road on her motorcycle, which made a sharp turn around a corner.

 _(You would think I didn't wanna get paid._ _I'm not the type to procrastonate!)_

On the motorcycle was a blonde-headed girl wearing a helmet, protective eyewear, and a pretty big smile on her face.

 _(But a girl can't always be well behaved...)_

 **.**

 **Noah Munck**

 **.**

 _(I wanna stay home with my headphones on!)_

Enjoying the night air and bright sights to see on her motorcycle, **Sam Puckett (17-18) (BIG APPLAUSE, 1 Year Off-Screen)** was on her way home to her roommate's apartment from Tubba Chicken, zooming down the road at high speed with her blonde hair out of her helmet blowing in the wind.

 _(With the stuff on the floor, and the lock on my door! I lost my keys in the mess I made, so I can't go anywhere anyway, so rock on!)_

Inside almost every building Sam's motorcycle zoomed past, people looked outside to see what had made the noise. Sam wasn't speeding, but her motorcycle was definitely going pretty fast and the engine was roaring very loudly.

 _(With the headphones on!)_

 **.**

 **Leon Thomas III**

 **Matt Bennett**

 **Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Avan Jogia**

 **Daniella Monet**

 **.**

 _(With the headphones on... Its like fireworks in my head!)_

Sam knew her roommate's grandmother was making dinner tonight, but she didn't care. She loved chicken and meat more than anything and went to pick some up for them to share. As she continued down the moonlit road, Sam just wanted, more than anything, to get home as soon as possible so she could eat her chicken.

 **.**

 **Mary Scheer**

 **David Chisum**

 **Eric Lange**

 **Jake Farrow**

 **.**

 _(Above the clouds... I may never get to bed!)_

Eventually, after zooming down the moonlit streets of Venice, California for quite a while, Sam's bike turned around another corner and pulled into the beautiful neighborhood of her and her roommate's apartment house.

 _(Can't turn back now... Don't wanna come down...)_

 **.**

 **Cameron Ocasio**

 **Maree Cheatham**

 **Zoran Korach**

 **.**

The neighbourhood was very peaceful and quiet whenever night fell, and often times, Sam felt like night time was usually one of the best times to drive her motorcycle around Los Angeles. At night, Sam considered any dark road lit up with dozen street lamps her own personal playground for her motorcycle.

 **.**

 **Nancy Sullivan**

 **Jonathan Goldstein**

 **Yvette Nicole Brown**

 **Allison Scagliotti**

 **.**

 _(You would think I didn't wanna get paid...)_

Finally, after a short and fast drive down the neighborhood, Sam arrived at the beautiful yellow apartment house she had called her new home for about 9 MONTHS since she traveled here from Seattle.

 _(I'm not the type to procrastinate!)_

 **.**

 **and**

 **Drake Bell as Drake Parker**

 **Josh Peck as Josh Nichols**

 **.**

 _(But a girl can't always be well behaved...)_

 **Having lived in this apartment for only 9 months now, Sam loved and somewhat disliked living here for several reasons. For one, it was a very inviting place with many plants and flowers out in the hallways, but Sam knew the manager of the building was still pretty angry at her for not having paid her half of the rent for the past 3 months. Nevertheless, Sam was still content with living in this place with her roommate. Aside from Sam's closest friend in the world, who went to live in Italy with her father about 9 months ago, Sam couldn't have asked for a better roommate to stay with, even though Sam had tried to replace her roommate with her grandmother about a month ago by leaving her roommate in an Arizonian prison for 2 weeks. The bright side for Sam at least was that after a long argument, her roommate actually forgave her and the two continued to run their babysitting business for another month up to now.**

 **...**

* * *

 ** _Los Angeles, California - Venice_** ** _\- Sam & Cat's Apartment: Apartment 22 - 7:35 pm_**

In Apartment 22 of the building, all the lights were on as well.

 _(I wanna stay home with my headphones on!)_

 ** _._**

 **Casting**

 _ **The Scilacticon Galaxy**_

 **.**

 _(With the stuff on the floor and the lock on my door!)_

Sam's roommate, **Cat Valentine (17-18) (BIG APPLAUSE** **, 1 Year Off-Screen** **)** was sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter, stroking her straight red-velvet-cupcake-like hair while looking through her personal school journal and listening to music on the PearPhone in her pocket at the same time with a smile on her face. Cat was happily thinking about her past life, present life, and future life.

 _(I lost my keys in the mess I made...)_

 _ **Almost 10 months ago, Cat's unusually strange brother had been sent to a mental hospital in Idaho for a period between 6 months and 2 years with Cat's parents also moving there with him. Cat's parents left Cat to live with her Uncle Walter and Aunt Pearl, but Cat hated their annoying attitudes so much to point where she ran away to live in the attic of Hollywood Arts High School, suddenly feeling homeless living at her own school. Thankfully, with some help from her close friends, Cat got into contact with her grandmother, who was more than willing to let Cat stay with her in her apartment until Cat's family returned.**_

 _ **About 3 weeks later, by the time Sam arrived in Los Angeles, Cat was rescued by Sam from a garbage truck after helping 2 kids find their pet kitten. After Sam had encouraged Cat's grandmother to move to Elderly Acres and realizing the potential the two of them had as friends for more adventures, Sam and Cat eventually became good friends and roommates, running**_ _ **a babysitting business to fund their adventures known as "Sam & Cat's Super Rockin' Fun-Time Babysitting Service". **_

_(So I can't go anywhere anyway!)_

Flipping through her school journal full of doodles and autographs from her close friends, Cat eventually landed on a page chock full of photographs of her and her friends in their early years together at Hollywood Arts High School. Cat giggled when she looked at some photos of her older self posing with her friends in her school's outdoor cafeteria, The Asphalt Cafe. She had to admit, looking back, she really looked different back then.

 _(So rock on!)_

 ** _._**

 **Executive Producer**

 **Dan Schneider**

 **.**

 _(With the headphones on!)_

Pulling her PearPhone out of her pocket and looking at herself with her phone's mirror camera, a cute and beautiful girl of 18 years old with straight red-velvet hair and slightly dark eyes looked back at Cat.

 _(GUITAR SOLO)_

Cat smiled to herself as she stared back at the girl while straightening her own red hair and blinking her own dark eyes. To Cat's joy, the girl in the mirror looked exactly like the girl in ALL of Cat's old photographs from 2 years ago. That was because the girl in the mirror AND the girl in all of Cat's photographs from 2 years ago WAS Cat. To put it simply, Cat Valentine now looked EXACTLY the way she had looked 2 years ago during her Grade 10 school year **(Season 1 Appearance)** , and all these years later, she still REALLY loved that look. It meant that the old Cat Valentine deep inside her had finally returned.

 **"Sam and Jade are right."** Cat said softly to herself. **"I look great this way. Who cares what my brother thinks? He inspired me to do this in the first place."**

 _ **Many years ago, Cat got the idea to dye her hair red when her brother smashed a vase on top of her head, thinking Cat was an intruder coming home late at night, which caused Cat's head to bleed and stain her hair with lots and lots of blood. Loving the red color seeping into her hair, her favorite shade of red being that of a red-velvet cupcake, Cat decided to dye her hair red completely, thereby giving Cat a brand new style which helped her really stand out in public ever since.**_

 **For a long time, Cat always loved wearing her hair straight and applying eyeshadow so that she'd always stand out. However, during the summer of after her Grade 10 school year about 2 years ago, Cat was constantly tormented by her brother that her overall style, along with her red hair, made her look very ugly and "scary". Cat and her friends knew otherwise, but eventually, these constant torments had a massive drop effect on Cat's self esteem, prompting her to give up that old style completely for a new one of curly red hair and less makeup. Cat wouldn't give up her red hair though, because that was her signature style and that was the last thing she wanted give up thanks to inspiration from her brother, even if it had caused Cat some serious harm to be inspired in the process. Cat's new style of curly red hair, which she sported ever since then until just about a month ago, was a style Cat eventually got used to against her own judgement, with her telling no one why except her best friend at school. With Cat's new style also came a completely new shy personality inside of Cat, with her usual sense of joy and giggles thankfully still very much alive. From then on, Cat lived a very different life thanks to her brother, but she didn't mind at all. She still had her red hair and wouldn't give it up for anything, even when her best friend shaved her head completely out of anger one time, which quickly grew back.**

 **Having discovered Cat's secret about a month ago after seeing some old photos of Cat, Sam eventually encouraged Cat to start wearing her hair straight and wearing eye shadow again, telling Cat that "scary" girls were the BEST kind of girls out there and that it didn't matter what her brother thought of her old appearance. Admittedly missing her old style, having abandoned it for 2 years, Cat decided to take Sam's advice about a month ago and try her old style again, which made Cat quickly grow to love it again. To Cat's delight, Sam, her grandmother, and all of Cat's friends at Hollywood Arts all loved the revival of Cat's old style of straight hair and makeup, with all of them constantly telling Cat she looked great. Just like the "real" Cat Valentine they all remembered.**

 **Having only returned to this style for a month so far, Cat still didn't know if she trusted the compliments from her friends yet. Her old style had indeed returned, but her old confidence in herself bottled up by her brother's judgements still hadn't. Would it return eventually? Did she even do the right thing taking Sam's advice? Cat just wasn't sure at the moment, but in the coming week, she hoped she would find out eventually.**

Putting her PearPhone back in her pocket, Cat turned her stool towards the living room couch and looked over at the joyful noises she heard behind her. Cat's favorite kids to babysit, **Max (10-11) (** **1 Year Off-Screen)** and **Chloe (10-11)** **(1 Year Off-Screen)** , were all seated comfortably on the couch playing video games on their TV while their baby brother **Darby** **(1 Year Off-Screen)** was watching from his baby carrier to Max and Chloe's right. Cat chuckled while watching them. They were here because Sam and Cat's most valued customer, Melinda, had asked them to babysit tonight.

 **.**

 **Producers**

 **Miranda Cosgrove**

 **Victoria Justice**

 **Jennette McCurdy**

 **Ariana Grande**

 **Drake Bell**

 **Josh Peck**

 ** _._**

Tonight, Cat also invited 3 other people over to keep her company while she and Sam babysat. Cat's grandmother, **Nona (APPLAUSE** **, 1 Year Off-Screen** **)** , who came home from Elderly Acres to keep Cat company, was currently behind the kitchen counter making a delicious dinner of ribs, fried chicken, apple pie, toast, and fries. Cat was often very impatient when it came to waiting for her grandmother's home-cooked meals, but tonight, all of Cat's thoughts somehow blocked all of that nervous energy out. The other 2 people Cat invited over was her next door neighbor **Dice Corleone (12-13) (APPLAUSE** **, 1 Year Off-Screen** **)** and his MMA fighter friend **Goomer (25-26) (APPLAUSE** **, 1 Year Off-Screen)**.

 **.**

 **Consulting Producer**

 **Robin Weiner**

 _ **.**_

 **In the past month, Dice and Goomer remained very close partners at Goomer's fighting gym, Punchy's. At the same time, Goomer still remaining very strong and grew more confidence in himself to try new things. On the other hand, Sam and Cat hadn't seen Dice in a while because he had been working very hard at school in order to finish his work which was getting more challenging. Having recently finished the 7th grade early, Dice finally had his summer free to spend with Sam, Cat, and Goomer, coming to visit them for the first time in almost about 4 weeks.**

 **In the past month, Dice had also hit puberty very fast. He was now a little bit taller than Cat and his voice was already significantly lower than it used to be. Dice's hair was also lot shorter and spikier now, having gotten a hair cut recently, but to Sam and Cat, Dice's hair was still as drop-dead amazing as his glorious bush of hair about a month ago showcased at Dice's Teen Hair Magazine modeling gig in Phoenix.**

 _ **Early on, and even now, Cat thought Dice's shorter hair was still way better than longer hair of Jett Zander, a popular teen hair model that Cat had ripped the hair out of at Dice's gig in assumption that Jett was wearing a wig. Having been in prison for 2 weeks because of that, Cat now knew better than to pull a stunt like that again, but deep down, she still felt no one had better hair than Dice, no matter how bushy or straight Dice's hair was. The older Dice got, the better his hair looked.**_

Both Dice and Goomer were sitting at Sam and Cat's dinner table playing "Go Fish".

 **"You got any 8's, Gooms?"** Dice asked Goomer, his voice significantly lower than it had been before.

 **"Go Flush."** Goomer laughed.

 **"It's 'Go Fish'."** Dice corrected.

 **"Quit bullying me!"** Goomer yelled sadly.

 **"I'm pretty sure it's 'Flush'."** Cat said looking up from her book.

Dice looked taken aback by both of them, but he shrugged, sighed and pulled another card from the deck sitting on the table in front of them.

 **.**

 **Producer**

 **Joe Catania**

 ** _._**

Cat kept looking at her book with a smile, but once she set the book down and looked back at the kids having fun on the couch, Cat's smile suddenly faded. Suddenly, she felt very sad and worried.

 **Heart-breaking as it was for Cat, tonight was their LAST NIGHT running this baby-sitting business together. Very soon, Cat would be too busy to run this business with Sam. But this was the least of Cat's worries and sadness.** **The biggest thing on Cat's mind was her upcoming graduation from Hollywood Arts High School in about 2 weeks, a performing arts high school she had been going to for almost 4 years now. The school's final Kick Back party of the year was happening tonight in about an hour. The suspense of it was killing her.**

...

* * *

 ** _Los Angeles, California - Venice_** ** _\- Sam & Cat's Apartment: Apartment 22 Patio - 7:40 pm_**

Sam drove her bike around the apartment house to the back sliding door of her and Cat's apartment.

 _(I wanna stay home with my headphones on! With the stuff on the floor and the lock on my door!)_

 **.**

 **A Film Based On Characters Created By**

 **Dan Schneider**

 **.**

Parking the bike on the patio, Sam got off her bike, removed the keys, and kicked the bike stand down.

 _(I lost my keys in the mess I made, so I can't go anywhere anyway!)_

Sam faced the moonlight, took off her helmet and fixed her curly and messy blonde hair with short spiky bangs.

 _(I wanna stay home with my headphones on! With the stuff on the floor and the lock on my door!)_

Brushing her hair softly, Sam looked up high at the midnight blue sky with a proud smile on her face, the moon reflected in her bright blue eyes.

 _(I lost my keys in the mess I made, so I can't go anywhere anyway!)_

.

 **Dedicated To All Fans Of **

_**iCarly**_

 _ **VICTORiOUS**_

 _ **S** **am & Cat**_

 _ **Drake & Josh**_

 **.**

 _(Rock on!)_

Sam looked down and set down her helmet on the left bike handle and picked up her tub of chicken from the back of her bike.

 _(With the headphones on!)_

 **.**

 **Story Created and Directed By **

**_The Scilacticon Galaxy_**

 ** _._**

 _(With the headphones on!)_

Noticing her roommate inside sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter, Sam smiled and stepped inside.

 _(With the headphones on!)_

 _(END OF SONG)_

...

* * *

 ** _Los Angeles, California - Venice_** ** _\- Sam & Cat's Apartment: Apartment 22 - 7:40 pm_**

 **"Yo, yo, yo! Mama's home!"** Sam said proudly as she stepped inside the apartment, shaking her tub of chicken in front of her.

Everyone in the apartment looked in Sam's direction as she spoke and as she did, everyone's faces lit up with bright smiles.

 **"Oh, yay, Sam! You're back!"** Cat yelled, jumping off her stool and running to hug her.

 **"Hey Sam!"** Dice yelled, dropping his cards and getting up from the table.

 **"Hiya!"** Goomer said slowly with a goofy smile.

 **"Hello!"** Nona said happily while setting a pie on the counter.

 **"Yay! Sam's back!"** Chloe yelled running over to her, while Max followed.

 **"Hey, Cat. Max. Chloe."** Sam laughed as Cat and Chloe squeezed her. **"Uh, okay, would you cuddle fishes get off of me?"**

Still smiling while hugging Sam around her waist, Cat and Chloe let her go. Looking up, Sam noticed Dice was there too.

 **"Oh, hey Dice!"** Sam said giving Dice a high five as he approached her. **"Dude, nice new hair! We haven't seen you in like a month!"**

 **"It's good to be back, Sam."** Dice said, smiling.

 **"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kid! When did your voice get so deep?"** Sam asked, pleasantly shocked when she heard him speak.

 **"Well, I just finished the 7th grade."** Dice said. **"Puberty fast approaching?"**

 **"Right."** Sam said while nodding, still a little bit shocked. Dice really had grown up fast in the past month away from her and Cat.

 **"So how was Tubba Chicken?"** Cat asked.

 **"So good. Mama's brought chicken for everyone."** Sam said proudly, letting Cat, Dice, Max, and Chloe reach for a drumstick.

 **"Good, I'm so starved."** Dice said as he tore off the skin of his drumstick with his teeth.

 **"Did you forget that I was making dinner tonight?"** Nona asked, putting her hands on her hips.

 **"I was hungry. Plus, the streets of L.A. are lookin' gorgeous tonight."** Sam said with a sly smile, removing her jacket and carrying it in her arm, still excited from the awesome ride on her motorcycle.

 **"You're always hungry."** Cat reminded her.

 **"And you're not?"** Sam said, pulling out her own drumstick and digging into it immediately as she tossed her jacket onto the arm chair.

Cat looked at her own drumstick.

 **"You just wait, Sam. Someday, this stuff really is gonna mess with your brain."** Cat said.

 **"Uh huh, and when it does, try and sue whoever's idea it was to cook 'em."** Sam said, still munching away. **"Best idea ever."**

 **"Those poor chickens, though."** Cat said shaking her head. **"We eat them and their laid eggs!"**

 **"What planet do you think we live on, Kid?"** Sam asked. **"We eat all kinds of animals."**

 **"Dang it."** Cat said while looking down, realizing that was true.

Dice, Max, and Chloe all exchange confused faces. Shrugging it off, Max and Chloe went back over to the couch to continue their game. Dice went back over to the kitchen table to continue his card game with Goomer.

 **"Anyway, what time's your party at school?"** Sam said, dropping her first bone back into her tub of chicken and reaching for another drumstick.

 **"In about an hour."** Cat said nervously, trying to mask her worried face with a nervous smile while eating her drumstick. **"Though, I think I was ready 2 hours ago. Why can't time go any faster?"**

 **"Well, savor this moment, Kid! You did say this is your last party before your school's Prom, right?"** Sam said slowly.

 **"Yeah..."** Cat said, her masked face starting to fade. She turned around, walked back to counter, and sat back down on her stool. Getting comfy, she set her drumstick on a napkin and picked up her book again.

Sam noticed the sad look in Cat's face and dropped her second half-eaten drumstick back into the tub of chicken in her hand. Making sure the kids weren't watching, Sam walked over to Cat while still looking at them. They were clearly distracted with whatever they were playing on the TV.

 **"This game is awesome!"** Chloe shouted.

 **"You think you can take me?"** Max shouted back.

 **"Bring it!"** Chloe declared.

Sam approached Cat from behind and put her right hand on Cat's left shoulder. Cat turned around on her stool holding her drumstick and looked up at Sam with a face of nervousness, but didn't say anything.

 **"Hey. You feeling okay, Kid?"** Sam asked, setting down her tub of chicken on the counter next to Nona's pie.

 **"Define okay."** Cat said, biting her drumstick and turning her stool back around, looking away.

 **"Look, Cat, I'm gonna miss babysitting kids just as much as you."** Sam said, getting a bottle of Blue Dog Soda out of their fridge and walking behind the counter to face Cat. **"But, we all grow up and move on sooner or later. Heck, Freddie told me I got kicked out of my old school back in Seattle, but I still grew up properly. Well, by my definition of "proper". But don't worry too much about it, okay, Kid?"**

 **"But, tonight's our LAST NIGHT babysitting, Sam!"** Cat shouted with a very red face, getting off her stool to the left, putting her drumstick down, and standing up. **"Our LAST NIGHT!"**

Max and Chloe, who were literally glued their game, literally dropped their controllers and stood up after what they just heard.

 **"WHAT?!"** Max and Chloe shouted in unision.

 **"Why?!"** Max said, in a very concerned voice.

 **"Don't you like babysitting us? We love you guys!"** Chloe said, just as worried.

 **"Yeah!"** Max said.

Looking at Cat, Sam put her soda bottle down and stepped forward to Cat's right in front of the counter to speak.

 **"Well, ya see-"** Sam started to say.

 **"No."** Cat said, holding her arm in front of Sam and stopping her. **"I'll tell them."**

Sam shrugged and simply walked back to the counter to grab her unfinished drumstick from the tub of chicken. Cat sighed, walked over to the couch, and sat down in the middle. Max sat on her right and Chloe sat on her left. With her unfinished drumstick in her hand, Sam sat down on Cat's stool to hear what Cat was gonna tell them. Cat sighed deeply and began to talk.

 **"Guys, I'm graduating from Hollywood Arts in about 2 weeks."** Cat said in an unusually low voice for her usually high voice.

 **"What's Hollywood Arts?"** Chloe asked curiously.

 **"It's the high school I go to in the Hollywood area."** Cat explained to them. **"It's for older kids who've got their own awesome talents like singing, juggling, dancing, or even doing all 3 of those things at once!"**

 **"Wow!"** Chloe exclaimed looking from Cat to Max. **"That sounds fun. Maybe we should go there!"**

 **"Yeah, you should if you think you've got the talent!"** Cat said. **"But, pretty soon, I'm gonna be finishing my final high school year there. And then, I'll be… moving on… to college."**

 **"College?!"** Max asked loudly.

 **"Yeah."** Cat said with a shrug. **"I'm going to a special college for the talented: Hollywood Legends Academy."**

 **"Wow, really?"** Chloe said, amazed. **"You're going to be a Hollywood Legend?"**

 **"Well, maybe."** Cat said, smiling a bit. **"If I work hard enough, I guess could be. The best part about it is that all my friends are going with me, so it'll be fun.** **But, once I graduate, Sam and I won't have time to babysit you guys anymore."**

 **"WHAT?!"** Max and Chloe yelled again.

 **"But we love being babysat by you guys. You can't just leave!"** Max shouted.

 **"Sorry kiddos, but good things never last. Even for Mama."** Sam said from where she was sitting.

 **"But… but we're gonna miss you!"** Chloe said, tears starting to form in her eyes,

Max and Chloe suddenly wrapped their arms around Cat from either side of her while still sitting down. They really meant what they were saying.

 **"Stop bein' mean to me, Dice!"** Goomer shouted over at the dinner table. This was loud enough for everyone to hear.

 **"You know what? I ain't playin' anymore."** Dice said, dropping his cards, putting his hands up and walking away from the table. **"Even Brody and Randy play cards better than you."**

 **"Dang it..."** Goomer said with a glum face. He fell sideways onto the sofa-like seat around the dinner table and curling up into a ball in sadness.

Dice walked around the kitchen counter and sat on the stool next to Sam, wondering what she, Cat, Chloe, and Max were talking about.

 **"We'll miss you too."** Cat said while hugging Max and Chloe. **"But you know what?"**

 **"What?"** Chloe asked while she and Max wiped their teary faces.

 **"Something I should probably tell you is that… well..."** Cat said smiling a bit. **"You guys and Darby were the first kids I've ever babysat alone with Sam."**

 **"Really?"** Chloe asked, looking at Cat and then at Sam.

 **"Eh, that wasn't really babysitting."** Sam said, finishing off her drumstick and dropping the bone back into the tub still on the counter. **"That was just me hanging around with Cat when her Nona was supposed to be the one babysitting you guys."**

 **"But then you sent Nona to Elderly Acres without my okay, Sam!"** Cat said sharply, while looking at Sam. **"Why would you do that to me?"**

 **"But Cat, I like it at Elderly Acres."** Nona said from behind the counter. She was slicing up potatoes to make fries.

 **"Not helping."** Cat grumbled and turning away. Nona looked taken aback, but continued to slice the potatoes.

 **"Well fine, I guess you can say that WE babysat you guys… together."** Sam said with a sigh while rolling her eyes. **"After all, that was only a day after Cat and I first met."**

 **"Yeah, Sam saved me from being smooshed inside a garbage truck!"** Cat said, smiling and bouncing up and down on the couch.

 **"Wow..."** Max and Chloe said with wide eyes of disbelief.

 **"Yeah, I'll never forget that."** Sam said, still sitting on the stool and crossing her arms with a small smile. **"Plus, you still owe me a burrito, Cat."**

Cat looked at Sam confused. She didn't know what Sam was talking about, having fainted in the garbage truck when Sam mentioned that.

 **"What's that supposed to mean?"** Cat asked in a worried and confused voice.

 **"Oh yeah, wasn't that the day I first met you too?"** Dice chimed in next to Sam.

 **"Yeah-yup."** Sam said, looking at Dice and smiling. **"By the way, did you sell all those bags of hair I gave you?"**

 **"For big bucks, Dirty Mama Sam Puckett!"** Dice said, putting his elbows against the counter and putting one leg over the other.

 **"But yeah, had we never babysat you guys that day, our babysitting service would never have happened."** Cat said, bouncing on the couch again, this time making the kids on the couch around her bounce too.

 **"** **That's so awesome!"** Chloe said. **"But, we really are going to miss you guys."**

 **"Yeah, we've learned so much from you two."** Max said, looking at both her and Chloe. **"** **Especially from Sam and her prank-calling skills."**

Cat looked at Sam while frowning and raised an eyebrow. Dice looked at Sam with a curious face and looking at both of them, Sam gave a happy sigh, got off her stool and walked over to them from behind the couch.

 **"That's my Max and Chloe."** Sam said, approaching Max, Chloe and Cat from behind the couch. **"That's why I'll miss you too. You guys were born awesome."**

Sam extended her arms to Max and Chloe's heads and rubbed their hair, making it messy. Cat simply shrugged and smiled. She knew Sam really meant what she said, because Max, Chloe, and to some extent, Darby, were all very naughty kids with good hearts just like Sam. That's why they were their favorite kids to babysit. Still smiling, Sam walked around the other side of the couch and sat down, squeezing next to Max. Sam suddenly got a thought.

 **"You know, there is a way you guys COULD keep learning wacky fun stuff from me."** Sam said with a sly smile, looking at from Max to Chloe. Cat and Dice looked at Sam curiously.

 **"** **How?"** Max and Chloe asked at the same time.

 **"** **Well…"** Sam said crossing her arms. **"Have you guys ever heard of a popular website for a little web show called… _iCarly_?"**

Cat and Dice both gasped and looked at each other from where they sat, Cat bouncing on the couch again and Dice sitting up from leaning against the counter.

 _ **9 months ago, iCarly had been one of the most popular comedy web shows on the internet, and it had been one of Sam's favorite things to do with her 2 best friends growing up back in Seattle.**_

Sam never openly talked about her famed past on the internet unless people asked her to, and here she was bringing it up now for their favorite kids to babysit!

 **"No."** Max and Chloe said, shaking their heads and shrugging.

 **"WHAT?!"** Sam, Cat, and Dice all said loudly in shock at the same time. Sam quickly got up and went to her and Cat's bedroom to fetch her laptop.

 **"How can you not have heard of _iCarly_?!" ** Cat said, looking from Chloe to Max.

 **"** **I've never heard of it."** Nona said, picking up a tray of fries ready for cooking.

 **"Me neither."** Goomer mumbled loudly, still curled up in a ball on the dinner table sofa.

 **"It's not a show for elderlies!"** Sam shouted as she entered into their room. Suddenly, Sam's head popped back out of the door.

 **"No offense."** Sam said before she went back to getting her laptop.

 **"Guys, _iCarly_ was only one of the best live webshows on the internet for 4 years about 9 months ago!" ** Dice said from where he was sitting. **"And Sam Puckett was a big star!"**

 **"That's right."** Sam said, shaking her body while strolling back over to the couch with her bacon-themed PearBook laptop and a wireless mouse. **"Mama and her best friend, Carly Shay, were famous back in the day."**

 **"Wow, really?"** Chloe asked, as Sam sat down between Cat and Max, setting her laptop on the coffee table and opening it up.

 **"Yeah, really!"** Cat said clapping. Dice walked over behind the couch to look at Sam's laptop.

 **"Here, take a look."** Sam said, opening a browser and typing the link into the website link bar.

Sam hit the Enter Key and the _iCarly_ website loaded fast, with Cat squealing when she saw the homepage. Sam clicked on one of the website's tabs reading "iVideo", which pulled up a long list of all the _iCarly_ webcasts ever made. Scrolling down to the bottom, Sam clicked on the very first _iCarly_ webcast ever made, titled "iPilot: Kids with Bizarro Talents". The webcast video page loaded quickly and Sam hovered the mouse over the video's Play button.

 **"** **In 5, 4, 3, 2..."** Sam said with a sly smile and pressing Play.

Suddenly, two young teenage girls appeared on the screen standing next to each other in the webcast. One girl looked a lot like Sam when she was much younger. The other girl standing next to her was a very pretty brunette.

 _ **"Hey there, people of earth!"**_ The brunette girl said in the webcast. _**"I'm Carly Shay and this is our very first webcast of a little show we call iCarly!"**_

 _ **"She's Carly!"**_ Younger Sam chimed in.

 _ **"She's Sam!"**_ the brunette chimed in again.

 _ **"Sam I am!"**_ Younger Sam said happily.

 **"Wow!"** Max said while watching.

 **"That girl next to you is really pretty."** Chloe said, looking from the webcast to Sam and back at the webcast again.

 **"That, my sweet little girl, is my best friend, Carly Shay."** Sam said, still watching the webcast with a proud smile and leaning back against the couch.

 **"You both look so small and cute."** Cat squealed, shaking Sam's shoulder while still watching.

 _ **"Demonstrate the thing."**_ the brunette in the webcast said sweetly.

 _ **"Oh yeah! With this item, provided by our dorky friend, Freddie..."**_ Younger Sam said in the webcast, holding up her famous blue remote.

 _ **"That's disrespectful!"**_ yelled a young boy's voice from behind the camera.

 **"Oh my gosh! It's Freddie! His voice is so much cuter!"** Cat squealed excitedly, bouncing on the couch again.

 **"Shut it."** Sam said sharply, still watching the webcast.

 _ **"We can do this."**_ Younger Sam said slyly, pressing a button on her remote, playing an applause sound effect.

 _ **"And this."**_ Younger Sam said again, pressing another button, followed by an "Awwww" sound effect.

 _ **"And this!"**_ Younger Sam said again, pressing one more button.

With Sam, Cat, Dice, Chloe, and Max all still watching the webcast, the studio became dark with spinning lights. Clearly already enjoying themselves in the first few seconds of their first _iCarly_ webcast, Younger Sam and her best friend started to dance on the spot randomly.

 **"Okay, this is pretty cool!"** Chloe said, her eyes still glued to the webcast.

 **"You ain't seen nothing yet, Kid."** Sam said, still leaning back on the couch and crossing her arms.

 **"How old were you guys when you did this?"** Dice asked, smiling while watching from behind the couch.

 **"13."** Sam replied. **"Probably the best thing I've ever done at that age."**

 **"No kidding."** Cat said, pulling her legs onto the couch while watching.

 **"Dice!"** Sam shouted. **"Bring me the chicken!"**

 **"Sure thing!"** Dice said, running back to the counter and getting Sam's tub of chicken. Going back over to the couch and handing it to Sam, all 5 of them had their eyes glued to the webcast and started laughing at how awesome it was.

...

* * *

 ** _Los Angeles, California - Venice_** ** _\- Sam & Cat's Apartment: Apartment 22 - 8:10 pm_**

5 minutes had passed with Sam, Cat, Dice, Max, and Chloe all still watching _iCarly_ 's very first webcast.

 _ **Like all the webcasts that eventually followed, this very first iCarly webcast was very entertaining and fun to watch. The webcast itself was very impressive for a very first webcast, showcasing kids with some extremely insane talents that made all 5 of them laugh their heads off. These talents included drinking milk through the nose and making it come out of their eyes, hearing a series of words and repeating the entire thing backwards in less than 2 seconds, and playing a trumpet while bouncing on a pogo stick.**_

 _ **Pretty soon, the webcast was almost over, ending with Sam and her best friend saying that if the viewers found their show just as hilarious and awesome as they made it out to be, they should tell all of people of the planet about their show. The two of them explained that they would be webcasting iCarly live online every week, which would eventually make iCarly an awesome comedy webshow all these years later in the present. After all, even though the show was put on hold 9 months ago, "Awesome Comedy" was still the definition of iCarly.**_

When the webcast was over, Sam sat up, set her tub of empty chicken bones on the coffee table, and looked at all her friends with raised eyebrows and a sly smile, wondering what they were thinking. All of them were amazed by the webcast.

 **"Okay! This is an awesome show!"** Chloe said, putting her hand to her chest.

 **"I'm really glad you think so."** Sam said proudly, as the webcast ended. **"Because we did this show for about 4 years, and we've got over 180 more recorded webcasts for you to enjoy, all filmed and captured by my nerdy friend, Fredward Benson."**

 **"The kid behind the camera?"** Max asked.

 **"** **Yuh huh."** Sam said nodding. **"Though, Freddie ain't a kid anymore. We've all grown up. Then again, the nub's mom still treats him like a 5-year-old."**

 **"Okay..."** Max said. **"But, hey, where are your friends Carly and Freddie now?"**

 **"** **Oh, Freddie's doin' alright."** Sam said casually. **"He's actually getting ready for his graduation from Ridgeway High School back in Seattle with my other friend, Gibby. Not sure what he was up to before then... Until a certain someone called him over here and flirted with him behind my back to make me jealous."** Sam shoved Cat a bit.

 **"** **Sam, that was like 7 months ago."** Cat said, upset. **"Aren't you over that by now?"**

 **"Not entirely."** Sam replied in a low voice.

 **"What about your best friend Carly?"** Chloe asked, looking over at Sam from her side of the couch.

 **"** **Oh."** Sam said slowly. **"Well, 'bout 9 months ago, her dad came home to take Carly to a special father-daughter air force dance. Her dad's in the U.S. military, so when we lived in Seattle together, her dad didn't really have all the time in the world to spend with Carly and her older brother Spencer."**

Chloe and Dice listened curiously as Sam spoke. Cat and Dice, who had already watched _iCarly_ 's final webcast, could hear the seriousness in Sam's voice. They slowly looked down with blank expressions while listening.

 **"On the night of the dance, Carly really wanted more time to spend with her dad."** Sam continued. **"So... me, Freddie, Spencer, and Gibby all encouraged Carly to just drop everything and go live with her dad in Italy for a while."**

 **"Awwww."** Cat said, sitting up and rubbing Sam's shoulder as Sam looked down a bit with a slightly teary smile.

 **"Ever since then, _iCarly_ 's been on hold until she comes back." **Sam said, looking up and wiping her face a bit.

 **"So, wait. _iCarly_ 's not actually over?" **Cat asked excitedly.

 **"Do you know when Carly's coming back?"** Dice asked curiously.

 **"No, and I dunno, it's been like 9 months since she left."** Sam said sadly. **"But, it doesn't really matter. If Mama's best friend is happy living in Italy with her dad, then I'm totally happy for her here living in Los Angeles hanging with you guys."**

 **"** **Awwww, Sam!"** Cat said, pulling Sam into a tight hug still sitting down on the couch. Sam smiled a little bit and returned the hug. Dice crossed his arms and smiled.

 **"You must really miss her."** Chloe said, looking at Sam and Cat as they released each other from the hug.

 **"** **Yeah."** Max agreed. **"When we get home, we're gonna watch all of those webcasts so we'll never forget you. _iCarly-DOT-com_ , right?"**

 **"Oh yeah, _iCarly-DOT-com_ , baby!" **Sam repeated, standing up and stretching her legs.

Suddenly, the doorbell of Sam and Cat's apartment rang. Someone was at the door.

 **"Ding dong!"** Cat chirped.

 **"Oh, I think your mom's here now."** Sam said, looking at the door.

 **"I'll grab it!"** Dice said, running over to the door. Sam followed.

Cat walked over to Darby in his baby carrier and picked it up. Dice opened the front door and sure enough, Max, Chloe and Darby's mother, **Melinda** **(1 Year Off-Screen)** , was here to pick up her kids.

 **"Hello Sam. Cat."** Melinda said with a smile. **"I'm back!"**

 **"Hey, Melinda!"** Cat said, bringing Darby over in his carrier and handing it to Melinda.

 **"Mom!"** Max and Chloe yelled in unision, running over and hugging her around her waist. Sam, Cat and Dice smiled when they saw this, all 3 of them standing close together.

 **"** **Thank you so much, girls."** Melinda said, handing Sam $150 for the babysitting. **"I'm really going to miss giving you guys a call to babysit my Max, Chloe and Darby."**

 **"** **We will too."** Cat said with a sad smile. **"We really loved babysitting them for you. You've got really great kids."**

 **"True dat."** Sam said looking at the kids and stroking the tips of the bills before setting them down on the coffee table. **"I've always hated kids, and people in general, but doing this babysitting business with Cat's really taught me a lot about them. We've loved babysitting Max, Chloe, and Darby for you."**

 **"Aw, thank you so much, girls."** Melinda said, smiling with her arms around her kids. **"Max, Chloe, better hug Sam and Cat goodbye."**

 **"GOODBYE!"** Max and Chloe said sadly, tearing up and running to Sam and Cat for hugs.

 **"We'll miss you so much!"** Max said while hugging Sam. Sam smiled while stroking his head.

 **"Good luck with your graduation, Cat."** Chloe said while hugging Cat, her face in Cat's blouse.

 **"You too."** Cat said with a sad smile, brushing Chloe's hair.

 **"That doesn't make sense."** Sam said, still rubbing Max.

 **"It will when they graduate."** Cat said, looking over at Sam.

 **"Thanks for your help too, Nona."** Melinda said loudly to Nona in the kitchen.

 **"** **Not a problem. Sam and Cat deserve all the credit."** Nona said, placing a cooked fried chicken onto the kitchen counter.

Max and Chloe finally let go of Sam and Cat, their faces very red, but smiling. They walked over to their mom, waved goodbye, and followed their mom and Darby out the door.

 **"Bye, guys."** Cat said sadly as she, Sam, and Dice stepped out into the hallway. **"Remember to find a talent and go to Hollywood Arts High School when you're old enough!"**

 **"Hollywood Arts?"** Melinda asked curiously, stopping outside. **"That high school for the talented?"**

 **"Yep."** Cat replied. **"My graduation from there's** **in about 2 weeks. Your kids should try Hollywood Arts when they're old enough."**

 **"Even I'm considering it."** Dice said with a smile. **"Not sure what my talent is, but I'm sure I'll find it."**

 **"Well, lower voices do come with better vocal chords for singing."** Cat said, playfully poking Dice in the chest with her pointing fingers. Dice chuckled nervously, not sure if that was what he wanted.

 **"Can we go when we're old enough, Mom?"** Chloe asked, tugging her mom's arm. **"Please, please, please?!"**

 **"We'll see."** Melinda said with a smile. **"I hear the students at Hollywood Arts are insanely talented."**

 **"It's true."** Cat said while smiling back and looking at Sam and Dice.

 **"Yeah, Cat's a great singer."** Sam said with a smile, putting her arm around Cat's shoulder.

 **"Oh, stop it."** Cat said, blushing.

 **"I can imagine."** Melinda said with a chuckle. **"Also, if you don't mind me asking, Cat, where you going after you graduate?"**

 **"Oh, I'm going to Hollywood Legends Academy."** Cat said proudly as Sam removed her arm from Cat's shoulder. **"Gonna see where my talents take me when I get there."**

 **"Oh yeah, I've heard about that school too."** Melinda said, while setting Darby's baby carrier down, with Darby now fast asleep. **"I hear many of the graduating students at Hollywood Arts go there."**

 **"Yeah, you seem to have heard about a LOT of things."** Sam said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Melinda looked at Sam with a confused face, but Cat looked at Melinda and simply shrugged.

 **"Good luck becoming a Hollywood Legend, Cat."** Chloe said while clinging her mom's hand close to her cheek. **"If anyone deserves that title, it's you."**

 **"C'mon."** Cat said, blushing while looking down and waving her hand in front of her face.

 **"Are you going there too, Sam?"** Melinda asked curiously as Cat looked up again.

 **"Nah, I don't go to Hollywood Arts."** Sam said with a sly smile while crossing her arms. **"I've been taking online school for a few months, but I actually got kicked off about a month ago for failing most of my tests."**

 **"Oh my God."** Melinda said in shock, putting her left hand to her chest. **"What will you do now?"**

 **"Eh, it's no big deal, I'm not cut out for school anyway."** Sam said, putting her left arm on her hip and looking down. **"In fact, next week, I think I'll head back to Seattle where I belong. My friends back home are also graduating."**

 **"Really?"** Cat asked, with Dice also looking concerned.

Sam nodded sadly and Cat sighed while looking down.

 **"Well, if you do that, at least we'll both be happy."** Cat said, rubbing Sam's shoulder. **"You are going home to attend your old school's graduation, right?"**

 **"No, Cat, I'll be going home to my butt doctor."** Sam said sarcastically with a blank expression while still looking down.

 **"Um, okay."** Melinda said, not sure if Sam really meant what she said as she picked up Darby in the baby carrier. **"Well, thanks again, girls."**

 **"Oh, no problem."** Cat said with a bright smile, putting her arm around Sam, who looked up with a small frown when she noticed.

 **"Yeah... no problem at all."** Sam said, looking at Melinda with a nervous smile, not really meaning what she said when remembered the trouble Max and Chloe had caused them in the past.

 **"And best of luck with your graduation, Cat!"** Melinda said with a smile. **"You do look like the next Hollywood Legend to me."**

 **"Thanks."** Cat said while smiling and looking down, putting her hands together with her arms straight over her chest.

 **"** **Bye! We'll miss you."** Max and Chloe shouted as they followed their mom out of the apartment.

 **"Bye!"** Sam, Cat, and Dice all shouted back, waving as they watched them leave.

 **"And guys, don't forget, _iCarly-DOT-com_!" ** Sam shouted after them.

 **"Don't forget it!"** Dice added.

 **"** **iWhat'y?"** Melinda asked her kids.

 **"Oh, nothing!"** Chloe said, smiling a bit.

 **"Bye!"** Cat shouted one last time with a wave.

Sam, Cat, and Dice all smiled proudly as they stepped back into the apartment. Cat closed the door behind them, faced Sam and Dice, and sighed happily.

 **"Well, off they go."** Sam said softly. **"To grow up and experience bigger and better things."**

 **"Yeah..."** Cat said while looking down.

 **"You know, I'm really proud of you girls."** Nona said, smiling at them from behind the counter as Cat looked up. **"You two have become so good at babysitting that I feel bad now for leaving this apartment."**

 **"Aw thanks, Nona."** Cat said, blushing. **"I learned all my babysitting skills from the best."**

Nona smiled and waved her hand in an "Oh, stop it" manner as she cleaned up her cooking supplies. Sam, Cat, and Dice all chuckled and exchanged smiles. Then, Dice looked over at Goomer.

 **"Wow, look at that. Goomer fell asleep."** Dice said, gesturing Goomer, who was still curled up into a ball on the sofa around the dinner table, but was now snoring. Dice picked up a pillow from the couch and tossed it at him. **"Wake up, Gooms!"**

 **"What did I miss?"** Goomer asked frantically, waking up from the hit from the pillow.

Cat looked back at the door and back at her friends with a smile.

 **"You know, kids grow up so fast."** Cat said.

 **"And so will we."** Sam said, looking at Cat with a smile and bumping her shoulder with her fist.

Cat chuckled, but suddenly her smile faded and she looked down.

 **"You okay, Kid?"** Sam asked, looking at Cat as she looked up again.

Looking at them with a cute sad face, Cat sighed.

 **"Why does it all have to end?"** Cat asked.

 **"What?"** Dice asked.

 **"** **Everything."** Cat said, walking past Dice and Sam and sitting back down on the couch. **"My teenage life, my high school life, our babysitting service? Why can't they last forever?"**

Sam and Dice weren't sure how to respond, and Cat started to cry. Sam sighed, walked over to Cat, sat down on her right, and pulled her into a tight hug. Dice sat down to Cat's left and began stroking her back. Nona, who had finished cooking everything for dinner, took off her oven mittens and walked over to the 3 of them, curious to see what was going on. Goomer got up too.

 **"Come on, Kid."** Sam said while rubbing Cat's back. **"You know I'm not leaving this place for a few more days."**

 **"I'm not sad about that."** Cat said with her faces pressed on Sam's right shoulder, still sobbing. **"If you're gonna be happy with your friends back home in Seattle, then I'll be happy too."**

 **"What's wrong with Cat?"** Goomer asked.

 **"Oh dear, is she alright?"** Nona asked, with concern approaching them.

 **"** **Yeah, she's still sad that our babysitting business is ending."** Sam said, still hugging Cat. **"Kid, everything's gonna be okay."**

 **"But what if it's not?"** Cat asked frantically. **"We only have about 2 more months together before I have to leave for college. What if we never see each other again? And, what if college is too hard for me?"**

 **"You'll be fine!"** Dice reassured her.

 **"** **Yeah."** Sam said, gripping Cat's shoulders. **"We'll see each other again at some point. You're going to that Hollywood Legends college with Jade and Robbie, right?**

 **"** **Well, yeah, but, I'll still miss hanging out with you guys."** Cat said sadly, looking down as Sam removed her arms. **"You're a really good friend too, Sam."**

 **"Aw, come on."** Sam said, smiling and playfully rubbing Cat's shoulder. **"Dude, it's not like we'll be entirely apart. Oh, wait. Yeah, we will be."**

 **"What's that supposed to mean?!"** Cat asked in a hurt voice.

 **"Okay, I'm sorry, but look... Don't worry about me, okay, Cat?"** Sam said, putting her hands on her legs. **"I won't keep any promises... but... I'll try and stay out of trouble. That's what Carly's always telling me to do when** **we're apart. Plus, w** **e'll both be happy together with our best friends. And we'll always be good friends, right? So it's all good."**

 **"I guess."** Cat said, cracking a very small smile.

 **"And don't forget, you can always text me."** Sam said slowly. **"Just not every hour. Or when I'm busting into Carly's fridge for something to eat."**

 **"You bust into Carly's fridge?"** Dice asked in a puzzled voice, with Cat looking up just as confused.

 **"My mom makes me dinner like twice a year back home, okay?"** Sam said sharply. **"Plus, Carly's used to it by now."**

 **"But Carly's not going to be there, is she?"** Cat reminded her.

 **"Eh, Spencer'll open the door for me."** Sam said with a sly smile. **"Or I could just pick her lock. Been able to do that just to escape detention."**

Cat and Dice exchanged confused looks and chuckled a bit. They'd known Sam for about 9 months, but they still had a lot to learn about her.

 **"** **Nona, I gotta be at the Kick Back in about half an hour."** Cat said softly. **"** **Is dinner almost ready? Do I look ready?"**

 **"** **Yes it is and yes you do, Baby."** Nona said with an open smile. **"Just try and relax, dear. You'll be fine."**

 **"Yeah, you will."** Sam said, still rubbing Cat's shoulder.

 **"I guess."** Cat said with a small smile. **"I mean, my friends and I DID bother to finish our final exams early so that we could spend 2 weeks before graduation having fun."**

 **"What kind of exams can you finish that fast?"** Sam wondered aloud.

 **"Oh, you know. Vocals, Band, Tech Theatre, Dance Classes..."** Cat trailed off while brushing her hair out of her face. **"It is a performing arts high school for the talented after all."**

 **"Yes, you've mentioned that."** Sam said, looking down.

 **"I'm talented!"** Goomer said happily from where he was standing. **"With fightin'!"**

 **"We know."** Dice said looking at him while stroking Cat.

 **"** **It's hard to forget the time you pretended to be a high school history teacher at my school."** Cat said looking up at him. **"I got in trouble that day because of you. And anyway, you shouldn't let your mom control the talents you possess, Goomer. Your talents are yours to decide."**

 **"Aw, thanks, Cat."** Goomer said with his goofy grin.

 **"Yeah, that sounds like the sort of advice you'd get from someone who cares."** Sam said looking at Goomer with a sly smile. Goomer looked taken aback.

 **"** **Sam!"** Cat said, slapping Sam's leg. **"So, anyway, just a reminder. The Big Graduation Showcase is happening on the Tuesday after the next, the Graduation Ceremony is happening the following Friday, and the Prom is happening on the following Saturday night after that. So… yeah. I guess it'll be a fun 2 final weeks of school for me."**

 **"** **See?"** Dice said spreading his arms and then putting his hands on his legs while looking at Cat. **"Exams finished early? Lots of fun events in the coming weeks? Sam told you you'd be okay and your are. You're gonna have a blast."**

 **"** **Yeah, but, it's only happening once."** Cat said, standing up. **"Once it's over, it won't be happening again. The least that could make me feel better is if my parents and brother came home from Idaho to attend the graduation. I miss them."**

Sam stood up as well and put her arms firmly on Cat's shoulders, looking her directly in the eyes.

 **"** **Catarina Valentine, don't worry about a thing."** Sam said slowly. **"You'll be just fine. I'm sure your family misses you just as much as you miss them. And definitely much more than my mom misses me."**

Cat chuckled and looked down at Dice on the couch, who chuckled as well.

 **"But this graduation is going to be awesome for you."** Sam said in an encouraging voice that was unsual for herself. **"It's everything you've dreamed of and you've got nothing to lose. Not even me, Jade, Robbie, or any of your closest friends at school. No matter how far apart you are from your friends, they'll never forget you. And anyway, you can always visit your old school, right?"**

 **"Yeah, I guess so."** Cat said, playing with her hair.

 **"So quit being a worry wart and just go have some fun tonight."** Sam said, shaking Cat by the shoulders and playfully slapping her arm. **"You deserve it, Baby Girl."**

Cat was a little surprised. Sam just called her "Baby Girl". No one but her best friend and Nona ever called her that.

 **"Did- Did you just call me-?"** Cat started to ask.

 **"Eh, Jade told me that's one of your favorite nicknames."** Sam said quickly as if it didn't matter. **"Figured I may as well try it, since I am the master of name-calling, especially for Benson. Just remember, Cat, I hate most people... but you, I like."**

 **"Aw, Sam."** Cat whispered, pulling Sam into yet another hug, this time while smiling.

This hug surprised Sam, but she hugged Cat back without hesitation and closed her eyes as she stroked the back of Cat's straight red hair with a warm smile.

 **In the past 9 months, Sam definitely missed her friends from Seattle very much, but in spite of what frustrated Sam about Cat in their time spent together as roommates, Sam had always seen a little bit of her best friend in Cat and liked Cat as a friend for that exact reason. From the moment Sam moved in with Cat, Sam decided that she would try to bring out the best in herself by helping Cat learn some life lessons in the same way Sam's friends had taught her so much in the past, even if it got a little out of control at times. Just like her best friend, Sam knew Cat would always be a kid at heart and based on how much she had matured over the years thanks to her friends, Sam accepted that without hesitation. On their adventures, Sam did teach Cat a lot, but at the same time, just like Sam's closest friends, Cat taught Sam a lot, which almost made Cat feel like the second best friend Sam didn't think she could have. Up to now, Sam liked Cat so much that she was extremely hopeful Cat would get to meet her best friend in person one day. Sam knew they'd really get along well if they ever met.**

Sam opened her eyes while still hugging and looked at Dice, Nona and Goomer, who all smiled back at them from where they were. Dice stood up behind Cat and crossed his arms proudly.

 **"Thanks so much, Sam."** Cat said, softly. **"I'm so glad we're friends."**

 **"I'm sure you are."** Sam said, stroking Cat's hair. **"By the way, Cat, this hairstyle and appearance really does suit you best."**

 **"Thanks."** Cat said softly as they released each other from the hug, Cat brushing her own hair and blinking her dark eye lids. **"This is the style of the REAL me. Now I know my brother has no right to change that."**

 **"The dude's dead in the head for not seeing that."** Sam said fist bumping Cat's shoulder as Cat put her hands on her hips.

 **"Dead in the head!"** Goomer repeated loudly with an angry smile in agreement.

Sam and Cat chuckled when they heard this, exchanging happy grins. It still amazed Dice, Goomer, and Nona that even after 9 months of hectic adventures together, Sam and Cat were still really good friends who could count on each other for their support.

 **"Well, whenever you kiddos are ready, dinner is served!"** Nona said in a flirty voice.

 **"Mamas first!"** Sam yelled, rushing past Goomer and pushing him into the arm chair with her jacket, making him shriek.

Sam immediately grabbed a plate and started serving herself some of all the food Nona had laid out. Goomer got up from the arm chair and he, Dice, and Nona all grabbed their plates. Cat started to follow them, watching as Sam immediately went for the apple pie Nona had made.

 **"Oh, Sam."** Cat said, looking at her with a smile.

 **Still thinking of Sam's pep talk, Cat never realized how nice and encouraging Sam could be as a friend in spite of her violent and sour nature at times. It really touched Cat so much because Sam literally talked Cat into embracing her old style again not too long ago, which was possibly the last extremely nice thing Sam had ever done for Cat since she managed to get all the furniture from Cat's favorite TV show, _That's a Drag_ , into their apartment. Over the past month, something about Sam definitely changed for Cat, and it definitely surprised her since Sam had left her to sit in an Arizonian prison for 2 weeks instead of getting Nona to bail her out about a month ago. Still, Sam's random aggressiveness and insane love for all kinds of food had always remained very much alive. After all, those would always be the defining qualities of Sam Puckett, no matter how old she got.**

Suddenly, Cat felt a buzz in her pocket, followed by a ringing sound. Cat pulled her PearPhone out of her pocket and noticed that someone was calling her.

 **"Who's that?"** Dice asked, grabbing some fries.

 **"Oh, it's my friend, Tori."** Cat said looking at her phone and answering it. **"Hey Tori!"**

Currently slicing herself a piece of pie, Sam looked up at Cat while she was talking on the phone with a curious frown.

 **Sam felt like she had met a girl named Tori who went to Hollywood Arts at some party the last time she came to Los Angeles almost 2 years ago well before she became Cat's roommate. Unfortunately, Sam couldn't exactly remember anything about it at the moment.**

 **"** **No, I'm- I'm still at home, but I'll be** **at the Kick Back** **soon."** Cat said on the phone while looking up at Sam. **"Toss me some food, would ya?"**

Shrugging off what she had been thinking, Sam picked up the one sixth slice of pie she had been slicing and threw it at Cat's face, leaving her stunned while still holding her phone up to her ear. Nona, Dice, and Goomer all looked at Sam confused.

 **"Really?"** Cat said holding her arm up, her fingers spread.

 **"You asked me for it."** Sam said, shrugging.

 **"Yeah, but I didn't mean food that would splash in my face!"** Cat said. **"And I don't even have a plate ready."**

 **"Well, then go get one!"** Sam said, starting to slice her another sixth of the pie.

Cat sighed, walked into the kitchen, and wiped the pie off her face with a paper towel. Going back to the pie, Sam cut herself another sixth slice of the pie, but took the rest of the pie instead of the smaller slice she cut, dumping it on her plate. Sam couldn't help herself. She simply loved pie, especially Nona's home-made pie. As Sam walked around the counter to get more food, Goomer walked over to the pie tray with his plate and stared at the last remaining slice Sam had left.

 **"This is all I get of the pie?"** Goomer asked confused.

 **"Hey, at least I left you some."** Sam said, reaching for some of Nona's "Mac  & Cheese & Cheese & Cheese & Cheese". **"Like I said, my mom only cooks me dinner like twice a year back in Seattle."**

 **"But you've lived here for like 9 months now."** Dice said as he approached the cooked chicken with his plate. **"With all the food you could ever want."**

 **"Yeah, and I'm only gonna be here for like one more week, so I'm gonna enjoy the rest of my better life here while it lasts."** Sam said, still scooping up more food.

Dice looked at her a confused smirk as he reached for a piece of chicken. Goomer stared at the last slice of pie, shrugged with a goofy grin, and took it.

 **"Yeah, I'm still here."** Cat said, talking to her friend on the phone again as Sam walked past her. **"My roommate just threw a piece of pie in my face. I don't know why. She just did."**

 **"You told me to!"** Sam said as she picked up a spoon, fork, and knife from a utensil holder on the counter and reached for some fries

Cat looked at Sam, sighed with a small smile, and went back to talking on the phone. Looking at the two of them and exchanging confused faces, Nona, Dice, and Goomer all shrugged and went back to grabbing their own food.

To top off Sam plate of 4 sixths of pie, fries, and Nona's "Mac & Cheese & Cheese & Cheese & Cheese", Sam grabbed a piece of chicken and stared at her plate with a big smile. This was going to be delicious.

After getting all the food she could carry on one plate, Sam brought her dinner to the couch, sitting down to eat. While eating, Sam looked at her laptop screen again, which was sitting on the coffee table with the _iCarly_ webcast video still opened. Picking up her mouse and moving the cursor to a one of the website tabs labeled "iSnaps", Sam clicked on it and scrolled through a long list of pictures that she and her friends had taken on all of their _iCarly_ adventures. Landing on a picture of her and her friends that had been taken right after their final webcast together, Sam shed a small tear and smiled a bit.

 _"Miss you, Carls."_ Sam thought to herself. _"You're probably sleeping right now, but I hope you're doing okay in Italy."_

Still standing behind the counter, Cat checked her watch. It was 8:25 pm.

 **"** **Okay, I'll leave in 20 minutes. See you there! 'Kay 'kay! Bye!"** Cat said on the phone cheerfully behind the kitchen counter before hanging up. **"Well, my party's at 9:00. Time to eat and then get to the party."**

 **"Good."** Sam said slyly in a low voice. **"And when the Cat's away, the Sam will play."**

 **"I heard that."** Cat said as she picked up her plate to get some food.

Sam smirked as she picked up her chicken leg to sink her teeth into. She was supposed to hear it.

 **"Don't make me throw more pie at you again."** Sam said with a chuckle.

Cat looked over at Sam with a nervous smile as she scooped herself some fries. In the 9 months Sam lived here, she clearly hadn't changed a bit. And in spite of her indestructible aggressiveness, Cat was very proud of Sam.

...

* * *

 _ **And, scene.**_

 _ **Well guys, that was the first of about 50-80 scenes I plan on making for this movie story. Dunno how far I'll get with this story, but if you like what you've read please comment! I aim to make this ENTIRE STORY feel as much like a movie as possible. And this I just the first of over 50 scenes I plan on making! The next scene involves the return of an extremely talented and "victorious" brunette singer who is going to graduate from Hollywood Arts with Cat. Take a wild guess who it could be...**_


	4. 1-2 - iMissed You Trina

**Saturday, June 16th, 2012**

* * *

 ** _Tori Vega's PearPhone_**

 ** _TheSlap Mobile UPDATE_**

 **TORI VEGA:**

 ** _Time for my final Kick Back at Hollywood Arts High School! Let's MAKE IT SHINE!_**

 **FEELING:** ** _SHINY_**

 **...**

* * *

 ** _Los Angeles, California – Hollywood Hills - Vega Residence: Tori's Bedroom - 8:25 pm_**

Meanwhile, almost 12 miles away from Venice California up in the Hollywood Hills, all the lights were on in another bright white house. The house of an extremely talented brunette teenage girl and her slightly untalented older sister. This girl was one of Cat's closest friends, and just like Cat, she too was preparing for her final Kick Back party tonight at Hollywood Arts High School.

With many intense thoughts on her mind as she sat at her desk in her bedroom in front of her blue PearBook laptop, **Tori Vega (17-18) (GIANT APPLAUSE, 2 Years Off-Screen)** was watching a video of her very first song performance ever of a song called "Make It Shine", which was performed at the Hollywood Arts Big Talent Showcase about 3 years ago. This video was posted on _TheSlap_.

 **Having used this website all the time over the past 3 years,** ** _TheSlap_** **was an online social community that Tori, her friends, and all of the students of Hollywood Arts used to communicate and socialize with each other, as well as express themselves and their talents in any way they wanted.**

Amazed at how well her first performance of "Make It Shine" still held up today, Tori sighed to herself happily.

 ** _"You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction!"_** Tori sang in the video.

 **"This will never get old."** Tori said to herself proudly.

 ** _"Not a fantasy, just remember me, when it turns out right!"_** Tori in the video continued to sing.

As Tori continued to watch, she felt herself tearing up. Every time Tori heard herself sing that song, Tori began to think about all her most treasured memories at Hollywood Arts High School, remembering most of them as if they were yesterday.

 **For almost 3 years, Tori Vega had been one of the most popular and talented students at Hollywood Arts High School, and to this day, the most valuable talent Tori ever possessed was still her marvelous singing voice. In the past few weeks, Tori had still been doing very well at the school and she too had finished her exams early to spend more time with her friends. But, just like Cat, Tori's mind was also on her upcoming graduation from Hollywood Arts High School with her friends about 2 weeks. And she was feeling really nervous.**

 ** _Almost 3 years ago, Tori wanted nothing to do with performing arts and talent, but after literally being forced to fill in for her older sister at the school's Big Talent Showcase and singing "Make It Shine" spectacularly, Tori had been invited to attend Hollywood Arts High School in order to explore and learn the talents Tori never knew she had. Tori still remembered how nervous she had been when she was shoved on stage to sing, but once she felt her voice projected out loud and proud in song for all to hear, she felt like she had never felt before: Confident and strong. From that moment on and up to this point, Tori's life really had changed for the better. The best part was that it still was changing._**

 **"** ** _'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination, tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination!"_** Tori kept singing in the video.

 **"Tori, Baby!"** A caring female voice called from downstairs. **"Dinner's going to be ready in about 5 minutes. Are you ready for your party?"**

 **"Ready as I'll ever be, Mom!"** Tori yelled.

 ** _"In my victory, just remember me, when I make it shine!"_** Tori finished singing in the video.

Tori paused the video, closed her laptop, and got up from her desk while picking up her blue PearPhone sitting to the right of her laptop near her mousepad. After putting on a nice leather jacket and looking at her bright nervous face in the mirror, Tori wondered what would become of her awesome singing talent in the future. Would she truly be unafraid to put her dream of being a famous singer in action?

Tori sighed to herself, knowing that these next 2 weeks would be it for her and her friends. Her final 2 weeks as a member of Hollywood Arts High School.

 **"Well, let's make it shine!"** Tori said softly as she looked in the eyes of her reflection in the mirror. **"One last time."**

Trying not to cry, Tori grabbed her purse and walked downstairs.

 **...**

* * *

 ** _Los Angeles, California – Hollywood Hills - Vega Residence: Living Room / Kitchen - 8:30pm_**

Downstairs in the kitchen area of the Vega Residence, Tori's father, **David Vega (APPLAUSE, 2 Years Off-Screen)** was sitting at the right end of the dinner table sipping coffee from his mug looking at some paperwork laid out right in front of him. He'd just arrived home early from his job down at the police station to be with his family. Coming from the kitchen area nearby, Tori's mom, **Holly Vega (APPLAUSE, 2 Years Off-Screen)** , set a large home-made pizza on a round trey on the dinner table and walked back into the kitchen while taking off her oven mittens to get some plates. After a few seconds, Tori came walking down the stairs.

 **"Hey, Tor!"** Holly greeted as Tori came walking towards the dinner table.

 **"Hey, Baby!"** David greeted as well, setting down his coffee mug.

 **"Hey, Mom!"** Tori greeted back with a smile. Then she noticed her father. **"Oh, hey, Dad! I- I thought you working late tonight."**

 **"Yeah, but concentration is everything when it comes to my paperwork, and I always get the best concentration here."** David replied as Tori sat down to the right of her father as he looked at his paperwork. **"Well, when you and Trina aren't fighting."**

Tori raised her eyebrow at her father as she hung her purse on her chair by its strap, but she chuckled.

 **"Well, Trina just got back home yesterday."** Tori said in a joking tone as her father looked up. **"And I can't guaruntee that she won't drive me crazy at some point, rubbing her college experience in my face, so good luck with that."**

Tori and her father both chuckled while looking at each other. Tori loved that her father had come home, even if it was just tonight.

 **"Plus, your graduation's coming up and you know Daddy can't miss that."** David finished as he stood up, picked up his paper work, and set down on the counter to his right, clearing his place mat for dinner.

Tori smiled when she heard her father said this, but suddenly felt sad deep inside and looked down with a worried face.

 **"You alright, Darling?"** David asked his daughter with concern.

 **"I don't know."** Tori said with a nervous tone. **"I'm gonna graduate in about 2 weeks and I'm already feeling teary-eyed about it. What's happened to me, Dad? Why have I grown up so fast?"**

Tori suddenly plopped her head down onto the dinner table and broke down into small sobs.

 **"It's okay, Tori."** David said in a soothing fatherly voice while stroking Tori's back. **"Deep down, you'll always be our sweet baby girl. Your mother, Trina, and I are all still very proud of you for your spectacular performance that got you into Hollywood Arts. You've only continued to make us proud ever since."**

 **"Thanks."** Tori said, looking up and wiping her face with her jacket sleeve as Holly walked over to the table and put plates on the place mats. **"I just hope that after I graduate, I can keep on singing and making others happy."**

 **"We all know you're more than capable of doing that, Tori."** Holly said as she sat down to Tori's right. **"No matter where your singing takes you, just remember to follow your heart and keep smiling. That will make anyone's day shine."**

Tori looked up at her mom with teary eyes and smiled. Smiling back, Holly and Tori stood up, and Holly wrapped her daughter in a warm embrace while sighing in happiness.

 **"I love you, Mom."** Tori whispered.

 **"I love you too, Baby."** Holly replied before kissing Tor's head. David kept watching them and smiled.

Eventually, Tori and Holly released each other and sat back down. Feeling much better now, Tori looked at the large pizza in the middle of the table. Tori was amazed. It was huge. And her mom didn't always cook, let alone share, food THIS big.

 **"Trina! It's dinner time! You've got to go to the party soon!"** Holly yelled in the direction of the stairs. Tori sighed with a smile and rolled her eyes.

 **"Comin!"** Another teenage girl's voice shouted as she came down the stairs. **"What do you guys think of my outfit?"**

Tori looked over at the stairs to see her slightly less talented older sister, **Trina Vega (18-19) (APPLAUSE, 2 Years Off-Screen)** , coming down the stairs and walking over to the table. Trina was wearing a very sparkly red tanktop, a grey leather jacket, and a skirt, all while she was carrying her purse. Trina stopped and spun in a circle to show off her outfit. Tori crossed her arms on the table and sighed with a fixed-eyed smile.

 **"A little over the top."** Tori said. **"But you look great."**

 **"I know."** Trina said with her usual tone of confidence.

 **"Come on, let's eat so we can get goin'!"** Tori said, picking up the slicer and cutting the pizza into 4 big slices for herself, her parents, and her sister.

Trina sprinted over to the table and sat down between in her mother and father, setting her bag on the back of her chair too. Tori gave a small smile to Trina as she stood up to get her pizza slice.

 **"You know, it still feels like only yesterday when I was trying to convince you to stay at Hollywood Arts, Tori."** Trina said while sitting down. **"And look at you now. I'm so proud you're finally graduating, Baby Sis."**

 **"Aw thanks, Treen."** Tori said, setting her pizza slice on her plate and sitting back down. **"We really missed you when you were gone. I'm still amazed you even graduated."**

 **"Oh, come on! You've know how long I've been talented."** Trina said, grabbing her slice of pizza and immediately eating it. **"Way longer than you, that's for sure!"**

Tori, Holly, and David all looked over at Trina when she was looking down with confused expressions as David and Holly both grabbed their own pizza slices. Tori rolled her eyes with a smirk because that statement was only half true after Trina's recent return home from college.

 ** _During Tori's adventures through Hollywood Arts before Trina graduated, Trina was always known for being one of the most untalented students at Hollywood Arts High School, having only got into the school by the approval of Tori's improvisation class teacher when he became hypnotized by his rotten coconut milk from Sri Lanka._**

 **However, over the past 9 recent months, Trina actually became a little more talented and a little bit more mature than she used to be thanks to her acceptance into Hollywood Legends Academy. Her singing voice was still somewhat sloppy and she still felt like she deserved a lot of attention for the talent she thought she had, but Trina did learn how to make her stage performances a little less awkward and she now knew how to resist certain temptations she had before, like taking advantage of others for what she wanted.**

 **Tori had to admit, Trina was only slightly less talented than her now. She was surprised Trina even got accepted into the college, but once Trina left home to attend, Tori and her parents missed her very much, really hoping Trina gave it her all at the college.**

 **Fortunately, having recently finished her second college semester at Hollywood Legends Academy, Trina had finally returned home 2 days ago with some free time to spend with her family and friends before her next semester, especially with Tori's long awaited graduation on the horizon. Tori was happy to have Trina back as well. She expected Trina to come back from the college just as untalented and annoying as she used to be, but surprisingly, it seemed like the college had changed Trina quite a bit.**

Deciding not to have an argument with Trina during her return home, Tori decided to be positive with her sister tonight.

 **"Well, I'm just really glad you're here to come with me to this final Kick Back."** Tori said as she picked up her pizza. **"I still owe it all to you and Andre for getting me into Hollywood Arts in the first place."**

 **"Oh, stop it, Lil' Sis."** Trina said with a sly smile before she and Tori took big bites out of their pizza slices.

 **"So what's Hollywood Legends Academy like?"** Holly asked her daughter curiously before taking a bite of her own slice.

 **"Yeah. Is it awesome, like Hollywood Arts?"** Tori asked with her mouth full.

 **"Uh, yeah, like 10 times better than Hollywood Arts!"** Trina said excitedly with her mouth full before swallowing as she set her pizza down and wiped her hands with a napkin from a container next to the pizza trey. **"It's like Hollywood Arts 24-7! With things like an awesome campus, classes, teachers, performances, and so much more! Here! Here's a brochure! I won't say anything! You read it."**

Trina fumbled in her bag, pulled out a brochure about Hollywood Legends Academy, and tossed it at Tori's face, causing her to drop her pizza slice when she just picked it up to take another bite.

 **"Yeah, thanks… but, uh…"** Tori started to say as she removed the brochure from her face and tossed it onto the counter behind her to her left. **"I've already applied for Hollywood Legends Academy months ago. AND me and my friends have already been accepted!"**

 **"Oh, that's great!"** Trina said excitedly as she rubbed Tori's hair messy with her right arm from across the table. **"My baby sister's still following in my footsteps."**

Tori closed her eyes with a flat expression as Trina rubbed her hair.

 **"Please don't tell me you touched your pizza with that hand."** Tori said nervously as she wiped her hands on her napkin thoroughly and straightened her hair.

 **"So, how's your performance for the Graduation Showcase coming, Tori?"** Holly asked as she and Tori took another bite from their pizza slices.

 **"Oh, it's coming along great."** Tori said while finishing the rest of her pizza and wiped her hands with a napkin. **"My friends and I have been practicing every day and night for the past month and a half. It's gonna be awesome. You're all coming, right?"**

 **"Why wouldn't we be?"** David looking up with a small smirk.

 **"Of course, Baby."** Holly answered with a smile.

 **"Uh... Yeah."** Trina said with a confident smile as if her answer was obvious.

 **"What song will you be performing?"** David asked as he and Holly both finished their pizza and wiped their hands too.

 **"'Make It Shine'."** Tori said with a proud smile as she put her elbow on the table and her chin in her closed fist.

 **"Ugh, again?"** Trina moaned as she finished off her pizza.

 **"Hey, it's the song that got me into Hollywood Arts in the first place!"** Tori said sharply as she put both her hands on the table. **"I still remember literally being shoved on stage just to sing it. Felt weird at first, but in the end it felt awesome."**

 **"Awww."** Trina said as she and her parents all smiled at Tori. **"Look how far you've come. I wish I could sing with you."**

 **"Hey, you're singing hasn't gotten any better."** Tori said while looking Trina in the eyes with a smile, half lying and not wanting to admit that she kind of liked Trina's singing voice now.

 **"Sure, it has! Listen!"** Trina said as she got up and made her way over to her family's piano in the living room.

Trina cleared her throat and played the first note of "Make It Shine" very loudly.

 ** _"You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action..."_** Trina sang slowly, loudly, and awkwardly.

Tori smirked as she watched Trina on the piano from where she was sitting. Trina's voice was still slightly wobbling between on and off-key, but it to be completely honest, it sounded a lot better than Tori remembered it before Trina left.

 ** _"You're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction..."_** Trina continued.

 **"Off-key."** Tori said loudly, just to get her to stop.

 **"No, I wasn't."** Trina said with a smile, still oblivious to her lack of talent. Tori rolled her eyes again and David simply smirked.

 **"Well, all of us will be rooting for your performance on Thursday, Baby."** Holly said quickly, trying to prevent a fight from happening and rubbing her Tori's shoulder with her left arm. **"Anyways, you'd better get to your party. It's 8:40!"**

 **"Alright, come on, Trina. Let's go!"** Tori said as she got up, grabbed her bag and Trina's from her mom who handed it to her, and walked towards the front door. **"And by the way, I'm driving."**

 **"Ugh, okay."** Trina moaned as Tori tossed her her bag and started to follow her.

Tori looked back at Trina with a confident smile as she got to the front door, opened it and they both stepped out.

 ** _For her first 1 and a half years at Hollywood Arts, Tori had gotten used to Trina driving her to school, but Tori never enjoyed car rides with Trina that were more than 5 minutes long, and she couldn't quite forget the time she had to search for a new ride to school when a movie was being filmed near their school, causing a much longer and torturing car ride to school with Trina._**

 **Thankfully, once Trina had graduated from Hollywood Arts, which Tori still didn't understand in spite of being proud for her sister, Tori decided to spend her summer working for her driver's license, which thankfully she got after 3 tries. Tori still didn't have her own car yet, but she loved being able to drive herself to school. Tori still didn't enjoy car rides with Trina even when she was the one driving, but tonight she was hoping Trina would behave.**

 **"We'll be back around 12:30!"** Tori yelled to her parents as they stood up from the dinner table with smiles and watched their daughters leave from the kitchen. **"Love you!"**

 **"Bye, Honey!"** Holly shouted with a wave as their front door closed.

 **"Be safe!"** David shouted as well. After 5 seconds David spoke up again.

 **"Her voice has gotten better..."** David said slowly. **"But she really needs to work on it."**

 **"Well, it's just nice to see our babies finally... um... well, somewhat getting along."** Holly said nervously with a small smile as they both walked over to the bright red couch close to the kitchen and sat down.

 **"I know. "** David said with a small smile.

David gave her his wife a small kiss on the lips and the both of them started to watch TV together.

 **But even a year later, Tori and Trina didn't always get along. Especially in the presence of their parents.**

...

* * *

 ** _Los Angeles, California – Hollywood Hills - Neighbourhood Streets- 8:40pm_**

Meanwhile, Tori was driving her car out of their neighborhood with a calm smile, listening to a catchy song called "Makes Me Happy" playing on the radio. Trina was sitting next to her in the passenger seat looking at her orange PearPhone while listening to her own music through her earbuds.

 ** _"Well, hello, let's go! Everybody must know! Love's in my heart like a bomb!"_** The singer on the radio sang loudly and proudly. ** _"It's blowing a song inside I'm singing… Sunshine that you're bringing now and it makes me happy!"_**

 **"You know, Drake Parker's a really great singer."** Tori said while softly bouncing to the beat of the song as she drove. **"He lives nearby in San Diego. I wonder if I'll ever get to see him play live one day."**

 **"You can't."** Trina said looking up from her phone. **"I hear that he and his band are on a music tour all over the United States. Still, I'd no doubt love to meet Drake Parker someday. The dude's SO hot."**

Tori rolled her eyes as she drove. A year later and Trina was STILL obsessed with stocking famous celebrities?

" **Hey, can you pop this pimple for me?"** Trina asked, waving her left elbow in Tori's face.

" **What? No!"** Tori said, looking at Trina while trying to keep her eyes on the road. **"Especially not when I'm driving!"**

Tori couldn't believe Trina. Her return home from college and she STILL felt like asking her to pop her pimples?!

" **Oh, come on, just do it!"** Trina said sharply, waving her elbow even more in Tori's face.

" **Trina, stop it!"** Tori said just as sharply, taking one arm off the steering wheel and shoving Trina's arm away. **"I'm trying to keep my eyes on the road."**

" **Just do it quickly."** Trina shouted, accidentally hitting Tori in the head with her elbow.

The car started to swerve a bit and both girls screamed as they shifted a bit. Sitting up straight after the swerve, Tori grabbed the wheel with her left hand, and Trina's arm in her right.

 **"Here!"** Tori yelled as she ran all her fingernails over Trina's pimple, popping it quickly while still driving.

" **Ow!"** Trina yelled, dropping her PearPhone between her legs. Tori was also pretty digusted by what she just did.

" **There, ya happy?"** Tori asked sharply as she put both hands back on the wheel as the car drove straight again.

" **No, that hurt!"** Trina moaned, looking at her arm as she picked up her phone. But suddenly, Trina smiled brightly. **"But thanks!"**

Tori sighed as she kept driving, lifting her fingers from the wheel a bit and giving a soft thump from both hands on the wheel again. She looked at Trina, who was back to doing things on her phone again.

" **You really haven't changed a bit, Trina Vega."** Tori said in a jolly and sarcastic voice. **"You might be crazy... but I still love you. In fact, you're probably the best untalented sister a girl could ever ask for."**

" **I know."** Trina said, looking at her bright smile in her PearPhone's mirror. Suddenly, Trina looked up. **"Wait, what?"**

" **Nothing!"** Tori said, smiling without looking at Trina. **"I'm just glad you're back home from college."**

Trina eyed Tori suspiciously, but shrugged it off with a smile. Tori chuckled a bit, knowing how silly her sister could be, but deep down, Tori really meant what she said. She loved Trina and was really happy that she was home to attend her graduation. In fact, the lyrics of "Makes Me Happy" playing on the radio made Tori even more happy. Tonight was going to be awesome!

 _(You're everything I need, handed from above… And I can't get enough, of your love… 'Cause it makes me happy!)_

And, with that, Tori and Trina were off to Hollywood Arts High School for Tori's final Kick Back party.

...

* * *

 ** _And, scene._**

 ** _Sorry this scene is so short. Because this movie has so many introduction scenes that show you what many of the characters are up to now, I'm trying to keep them short, while also giving them a bit of a purpose, like having Trina explain what Hollywood Legends is like in this scene. I haven't thought too deeply into what Hollywood Legends Academy is really like, but I hope I've at least made it sound interesting! I'll try and find ways to talk about it more in the future!_**

 ** _Anyway, I'm not sure how long it will take me to get the next scene out, but please stay tuned for it! It involves the return of everyone's favorite technical producer and his strange, but fun and very close friend! What have they been up to for the last 7 months?_**


End file.
